


river in the desert

by astinaea



Series: fateful coincidences [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Hinata Shouyou, Child Kageyama Tobio, Confessions, FUCKING FINALLY, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Nice Daichi, Pining, Sawamura Daichi is a Dork, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Self-Denial, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Texting, i messed up the tags im s o r r y, like heavily implied but not very important, lol stupid fuck, suga is a little shit, supportive bokuto, the yakulev and iwaoi is minor, worried dadchi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astinaea/pseuds/astinaea
Summary: this is the story of how sugawara koushi got his favorite sweater ruined but gained something even better from it.





	1. in which suga plans someones murder but decides its better not to go through with it

Sugawara Koushi was  _not_  having a good morning. First he overslept, which made him miss his usual morning coffees (and let's be honest, the first two cups of coffee had almost become Suga's life source, a necessity to get through the day).

Then at the last minute he remembered he actually had to go to work and was in fact not able to spend the rest of his morning sulking about the lack of caffeine in his veins. He was actually pretty proud of himself for managing to not crash his car in his sleepy state, because then he'd obviously be even more dead than he was now.

He quickly dumped his stuff at the daycare (mainly his coat, it was way too hot out anyways)( how was that even possible, it was september?!) excused himself to Yaku and went out again to buy himself at least a truckload of coffee.

 _That's_  the point where everything turned even more to shit; some person ran into him and before he knew it, one and a half of his four precious cappuccinos were splashed on his sweater. More specifically; his favorite, light blue sweater with the white flecks around the neck and wrists.

Suga felt like killing the person who did it, until he saw how built said person was and decided that maybe hurting him and then running away would be a better option. Higher chance of surviving, and all. Maybe. The man’s legs actually looked to be quite dangerous too. Maybe even the most dangerous.

Least to say; he was  _hot_. And yes, Sugawara Koushi was very gay.

He was just starting to think over ways to hurt and get back at the other man without having to risk his life, when the other (hot) man opened his mouth.

"Oooooh my god. Oh my- Oh. My. God. No. Nonononono. Aaaaah, I'm so sorry! Dammit, I swear I'm so, so, so sorry. Shit, fuck- What can I do to make it up to you? I-"

"I'm Sugawara Koushi," Suga interrupted with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "and I think you just ruined my favorite sweater."

Maybe it was a bit petty to include the last bit of information to his introduction, but Suga felt like making him suffer at least a little bit. His apologizing was (kind of) cute.

"Oh- right. Fuck. Eh- I'm Sawamura Daichi, nice to meet you. Or, eh... Maybe not so nice for you, I- God, I'm so sorry! Here, let me at least buy you a- no, two new coffees. Is someone waiting for you? "

Suga shook his head with a straight face. "Eh, not really," the then said simply, shrugging. "They were all for me."

The man (who was slightly taller than Sugawara, dammit) blinked once and then smiled. "Ah, of course! Wait here, I'll get you others." Then Sawamura Daichi was off, leaving Suga to think.

Sawamura Daichi sure was.. something. He immediately gave off this strong, intimidating aura, but once he'd opened his mouth he just came off as a total dork. Maybe it was because he was embarrassed or something, but he didn't sound as intimidating as he looked.  His smile was kind of dorky too, now that Suga thought about it. A bit crooked on one side.

 _Oh no_. He was cute. Sugawara was not prepared for any of this  _at all_ , now taking revenge without regretting it could be a lot harder now.

When Sawamura (that  _was_  his name right?) came back with his coffees, Sugawara wordlessly took them and made a move to leave when Sawamura grabbed his elbow.

"Ah, wait!" he hurriedly said, actually looking guilty. "I- Eh... I'm really sorry about your sweater... I hope you can still wash the stain out but- if not, give me a call, okay? Then- then I'll make sure to- to replace it, or get it fixed or something."

"Oh," Suga said dumbly. He knew he was staring at Sawamura, eyes wide, just looking generally dumb, but he was genuinely surprised. Sawamura was really- really sweet.  _And smooth._

"Oh, okay," Suga then managed to say. "Thanks, I guess." He indeed spotted a phone number and a name written on one of the two new cups.  _Tch_ , he thought, mentally laughing. Even Sawamura's handwriting looked strong. That was almost  _unfair_.

 "Oh," Sawamura then said, coughing awkwardly. "I-ll- I'll be going then."

"Yeah," Suga replied with a smile. He couldn't stop his (subconscious) inner idiot from adding a teasing "I'll text you then" to that before he walked back to his car.

The "okay!" he heard behind him almost made him trip over his own feet, but he (thankfully) managed to keep walking in a straight line to his car before getting in, dumping his cups of coffee in his car's (several) cup holders and driving away.

Back at the daycare, the first thing he did was add Sawamura's number to his phone and save it in his contacts. Sugawara would  _most definitely_  be texting him soon, not necessarily about whether his sweater was okay or not.

When Keiji entered the building with Shouyou, he looked almost worse than Suga had looked that morning. 

"Keiji!" Suga called out cheerfully. "Good morning! Guess what, I met someone really nice on my way here this morning. I accidentally bumped into him and he made me drop my coffee, then he bought me two new ones!"

"That's nice, Suga-san, tell me more about that later, " Keiji replied.

Sugawara almost chuckled, but Keiji looked so tired he decided it would be nice not to. "Shou kept you up again?"

"Nightmares," Keiji muttered, looking at the computer. Let's see who's here today," he murmured mostly to himself. "Hitoka, Ryuu, Yuu, Shouyou, Tobio and Tetsurou."

"Mrs. Kozume called in, Kenma didn't feel too well so he's staying home today," Suga informed him. "And stop calling me Suga-san."

"Okay, Suga-san," Akaashi said. "We have an even number today. Maybe we could do a game in pairs."

Suga nodded and let his thoughts drift off again, back to Daichi and the way you could see how godly his thighs were even though he had sweatpants on.

Those kinds of thoughts went on for about ten minutes, until he noticed that most of the kids for that day were there already. 

_Would Sawamura be good with kids? I bet he'd be absolutely adorable with babies, but he’d probably be scared he'd drop them. Or at least, he'd seemed like that to Suga, with his constant nervous apologizing._

 "Okay, I'm awake now. Why are you smiling? Is that a coffee stain on your sweater?" a familiar voice spoke up, suddenly pulling Sugawara out of his thoughts and making him realize he was indeed smiling and  _shit_.

"Isn't that your favorite sweater?" Akaashi continued. "Why the he- hay are you smiling like you just got a  _puppy_  when there's an  _obvious_  stain on your favorite sweater? The Suga I know would most definitely be making a scene right now about how the end of the world is coming near and talking about killing the person who did it and remind me of Tooru when Hajime hits him after he's been whining about having to wait too long for the aliens to abduct him."

Suga was mildly impressed and low-key terrified by this reminder of how good of an observer Akaashi was and how he remembered downright  _everything_. Also; during his rant Akaashi's face muscles hadn't twitched in the slightest, only his mouth moving to talk, and by the end of it he didn't even sound out of breath despite saying it all in one go.

 _Tch_ , Suga thought to himself.  _And they say I'm the mom_.

"Ah, Akaashi!" Suga said, sounding a lot more chipper than he felt. He still had two more coffees he desperately needed to drink and the caffeine of the earlier two hadn't really gotten through to him yet. "It's nothing big, because yes, it's my favorite sweater, and yes it's ruined but I got the number of a very- a very interesting man in the process."

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "Do I even want to know the full story?"

"Yes, yes, yes, of course you do," Suga cackled in response. "So, I was very stressed and tired and caffeine deprived, and someone walked into me and made me spill two of the four. I was kind of planning his death in the most subtle but painful way possible, since, well, y'know, my coffees  _and_  my favourite sweater.  _Gone_. Enough said, I'd say. But yeah, then the man apologized like a billion times and it included a lot of  _fuck_  and  _shit_  and it was really cute.

He was like- really buff and intimidating, but he almost tripped over his own feet twice. So yeah, he was adorable and then he gave me his number just in case I wouldn't be able to get the stain out my sweater so he could make it up to me."

Meanwhile, Suga had pulled the sweater over his head, lightly wincing when he saw how bad the stain was. He immediately put it in the washing machine they had in case some kid peed his pants. 

 Then he grabbed a clean shirt from his locker  (which was there in case one of the kids puked over his clothes, which had already happened like seven times).

"What is with this cute man I heard of?" a new voice popped up, and Suga held back a groan. He was _not_ prepared for an Iwaizumi- Oikawa Tooru interrogation, but it was basically unavoidable at this point.

It was late. There was no way out of this. Not anymore. 

Suga mentally cursed himself for not being able to keep his mouth shut. He had to do everything he could now to not let anything or any hint of Sawamura Daichi is his phone number (or existence) slip. He had zero doubts Tooru would actually google him (or stalk him wherever else).

Suga didn't doubt Tooru's stalking abilities; in fact he had no doubt Tooru would manage to find him somehow and scare him off before Suga would even be able to have his first p proper talk with the man. 

He didn't do it on purpose, really. Tooru was just annoying like that. Amazing, strong and secretly very caring, but extremely stubborn and annoying. 

"No one of importance," Suga quickly said, immediately followed by a soft "yet" from Hajime. 

_Damn it._

Hajime was often (read; usually) the... well, the father of the group, the voice of reason when even Suga and Akaashi failed to. But, on the moments you needed him the most he always betrayed you for Tooru and his weird plans that he always denied enjoying. 

They knew better, but always just let him be and made fun of it. Hajime was about as dense as a brick, so he didn't really mind made fun of how whipped he was for Tooru. He was often to occupied with other things (read; namely Tooru and Tobio) ( _whipped_ , Suga thought again) to notice anyway.

"Suga met someone cute while getting coffee," Akaashi quickly summarized for Tooru, also betraying him. He had his back turned to Suga, but he could _hear_ the smug grin on Akaashi's face from where he was standing. 

"Ooh," Tooru cooed, draping himself all over Suga. "What's his name? Did you get his number? Does our cute, innocent mother have a _date_?"

Suga refused to answer and demonstratically walked over to the now playing Tobio and Shouyou when he heard Akaashi betray him for the second time. 

"He does have his number, he didn't really tell me anything else either. But I don't really think it's for a date; the guy made him spill his coffee all over the 'special sweater'."

Suga shook his head to himself in mock anger and turned to Shouyou, who asked him a question Suga didn't understand. 

Why the hell had he even made the effort to pick up Tobio when he knew those nosy bastards (aka the poor boy's parents) would come say hi anyway? They probably just wanted alone time but didn't want to admit it. 

"Uncle Suga?"Shouyou's voice suddenly got through to him. 

"Ah, I'm sorry Shou-chan, could you repeat it once more? I was thinking about something and didn't hear what you said."

"Okay!" Shouyou chirped, not affected by it at all. "I asked if we can play volley again today!"

Suga smiled and ruffled Shouyou's unruly hair. "We'll see, Shouyou. I think we can if it doesn't rain too much."

"Okay," Shouyou said again, satisfied with the answer and went back to playing. Some more kids arrived, their parents left again... but Tooru and Hajime kept lingering in the back.

"Don't you have work to go to?" Suga asked them once he'd made sure all the kids were occupied with something.

"Ah, in like 30 minutes," Tooru smirked, "so we still have some time for a little chat."

"No," Suga immediately said, shaking his head. "No, no, no no and _no_. No can do. I mean it, I'm not telling you guys anything, because if I do, before I know it you'll have him googled  and stalked and know his entire life story and I don't want that to happen. You have no reason to, this time. Okay? So just... go to work already. And bring Tobio here by yourself next time, you lazy ass."

"I wasn't actually planning to stalk him, whoever 'him' is," Tooru shrugged, "but thanks for the idea. I'll consider it an option for later. Don't worry Suga-chan, we'll find out soon enough."

"That's enough, Shittykawa," Hajime finally spoke up, thankfully pulling Tooru along with him towards the exit. "Oh, and maybe next time!" he called over his shoulder with a grin. Then the two were finally gone.

"Phew, I thought they'd never leave," Suga huffed as he let himself fall back in a beanbag chair with his last cup of coffee.

"I hope you do know you can't escape us so easily," Akaashi simply retorted. This time, Suga _didn't_ hold back his groan.


	2. in which suga is Interested™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha no i am not dead  
> only busy  
> and dead tired so half dead
> 
> any spelling or grammar mistakes are very much on purpose, i apologize for suga's texting style if it annoys you.  
> also the foreshadowing is inTeNSE and it annoys me but other chaps will be less annoying

Suga was bored out of his mind. It was an easy day at the daycare; there were only a few kids present, and since it was a Monday, Yaku, Akaashi and he all worked. A few of the older kids were watching _T_ _he Little Mermaid,_ and Akaashi was keeping an eye on them. The younger kids were taking their usual one-to-three p.m. nap. At least Yaku had found something else to do, unlike Suga.

 

Yaku had recently picked up drawing, and had proved to be unfairly good at it after he got the hang of it. Right then, he was furiously shading something in his sketchbook. The meaning of all this; Suga had absolutely nothing to do. He’d already looked at the administration, cleaned up the sinks, had checked about five times on the sleeping children, and now there was literally nothing else to do.

 

He was listlessly scrolling through his contact list, desperate to find someone to entertain him. or, better said, probably, someone he could bother and bully into entertaining him. he knew enough people, but Suga knew they’d all be too busy, or he wasn’t close enough to them to casually text with them. Then his thumb halted on ‘the thigh guy’, and he grinned. Would Sawamura Daichi be too busy to talk to him?

 

He’d given Suga his number so he’d have a way to contact him if he would end up unable to get the coffee stain out of his sweater, but Suga was never one to do exactly as he was told. He loved looking for (creating) loopholes, if only to just fuck around with the person a bit.

 

Sawamura Daichi was amusing, and good-looking, and Suga wouldn’t mind getting to know him better at all. Not a single bit, actually. If Sawamura felt the same way, of course.

 

Suga then quickly made a decision and pressed on the icon of the messaging app next to his name.

 

 **13.26 you;** hi

 

He only had to wait a few minutes before he got a reply.

 

 **13.32 the thigh guy;** Hello

 **13.32 the thigh guy;** Who is this?

 

Suga chuckled at the almost painfully correct punctuation the man used. Upper cases, actual punctuation marks… Ah well, at least he isn’t a slow texter. Also, he replied, so he shouldn’t be too busy right now. Sawamura Daichi didn’t strike Suga as a person to text during work and while having… well, responsibilities.

 

 **13.32 you;** it is i

Before Suga could fully type out his name (having to go back to correct a few letters, he wnot that good at spelling correctly when in a hurry), he had received a response from Sawamura. Almost like he was _waiting_ for it.

 

 _Maybe he was,_ Suga thought while fighting back a grin. _Damn, that’s an old joke. He’s pretty fast though._

**13.32 the thigh guy;** The frenchiest fry?

**13.33 you;** sugawara koushi

 **13.33 you;** yes that too

 

 **13.33 the thigh guy;** Oh, right.

 **13.33 the thigh guy;** I’m assuming you couldn’t get the stain out? I am sorry, please tell me what I can do to make it up to you, maybe replace or fix it.

 

 **13.34** **you;** aww thats sweet of u

 **13.34 you;** i hav no idea tho

 **13.34 you;** i dunno if its clean i havent looked at it yet

 **13.35 you;** but hey i was bored n my friends suck

 **13.35 you;** so tell me more about urself ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **13.35 the thigh guy;** Huh?

 **13.36 the thigh guy;** Oh, okay. You’ll have to tell me more about you in return, though.

 

 **13.36 you;** but of course ^_^

 

 **13.36 the thigh guy;** Okay.

 **13.36 the thigh guy;** What am I supposed to tell, by the way? Is there anything in specific you’d like to know?

 

 **13.38 you;** eh

 **13.38 you;** idek maybe ur full name, age n bday

 **13.38 you;** n like your hobbies or job or school idk

 

 **13.39 the thigh guy;** Oh, okay, I can do that.

 **13.40 the thigh guy;** Well, for starters, my name is Sawamura Daichi, I’m 25 and my birthday is on December 31st.

 **13.40 the thigh guy;** I’m a police officer and my hobbies… During high school and college, I played volleyball with my best friend, he’s also a cop right now. In the same department, actually. I was the captain in both my third years. Nowadays I don’t really do anything more than work, going to the gym and just hanging out with Bokuto.

 **13.41 the thigh guy;** Bokuto is my best friend, by the way. I think we’ve been friends for over fifteen years now.

 

 **13.41 you;** ay thats nice

 **13.42 you;** what was ur position

 

 **13.42 the thigh guy;** Did (or do) you play volleyball as well? I was a wing spiker, though Bokuto has always been the ace.

 

 **13.42 you;** ya i was the setter

 **13.43 you;** dont really play anymore tho only in highschool

 **13.43 you;** i wasnt all that good

 **13.43 you;** at least not good enough to continue in uni

 **13.43 you;** so i quit

 **13.44 you;** too many people id never be able to defeat, n i dont like giving up but i really had no chances anymore so i just focused on school

 **13.44 you;** sfine tho cause in high school i did get to play in matches and through that i met 2 of my best friends

 **13.45 you;** to be honest i dont even miss it that much, not as much as id expected in the beginning

 

 **13.45 the thigh guy;** Oh, that’s too bad. But, it’s your turn now, tell me more about yourself.

**13.46 you;** k sure im sugawara koushi , also 25, my bday is june 13th so im like 6 months older than u ;)

 **13.46 you;** i kinda run a daycare with my 2 other friends

 **13.46 you;** the ones i didnt meet at hs volley

 **13.46 you;** it’s a lot of fun i love kids

 **13.47 you;** theyre adorable and when theyre not (aka being little brats) theyre still cute (as long as u can handle them theyre cute)

 **13.47 you;** ya thats it i guess

 **13.48 you;** oh right also theres a married couple, theyre v v gay and a single dad and both their kids are 4  and awesome so our group is a bit of a crazy bunch sometimes

**13.48 the thigh guy;** Oh, that’s really nice! But you kind of seem like a parent as well, in some way. Don’t you have a parter or a child?

 

 **13.48 you;** ah no lol

 

 **13.49 the thigh guy;** Does maybe your partner not want children, or are you unable?

 **13.49 the thigh guy;** Wow sorry I just realized that’s a really rude way to phrase it, what I meant was that you seem very parental and you like kids very much, and you’re relatively good-looking. I apologize if my questions are a bit insensitive sometimes, I just get curious…

 

 **13.50 you;** ahh no s okay no worries

 **13.50 you;** but im p much single so that could be it

 **13.50 you;** also im gay so lol no girlfriends or kids for me

 **13.51 you;** oh shit i hope you dont mind

 

 **13.52 the thigh guy;** Good, I was afraid I was being too forward. It’d be pretty hypocritical of me to  have a problem with that, I’m bi myself.

 

 **13.52 you;** rlly

 **13.52 you;** oh

 **13.52 you;** cool

 **13.52 you;** heh u a single pringle as well?

 

 **13.53 the thigh guy;** I think that’s the first time I’ve seen you use punctuation.

**13.53 you;** shut up dont point out my weaknesses thats rude

 

 **13.53 the thigh guy;** :D

**13.54 you;** i think thats the first time ive seen u use an emoticon

 

 **13.54 the thigh guy;** :D :D :D :D

 **13.54 the thigh guy;** That’s true, I find them inconvenient. I don’t use them often.

 

 **13.54 you;** (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

 **13.55 you;** im spEEcHLES S

 **13.55 you;** EXCUSE YOU THEYRE CONVENIENT AS FUCK

 **13.55 you;** plus theyre fun to annoy people with

 **13.55 you;** cough mom and akaashi cough

 

 **13.56 the thigh guy;** I like how you said you were speechless and then continued to talk about how convenient they are, or something.

 **13.56 the thigh guy;** Also, your looks are very deceiving. You are secretly pretty mean.

 **13.56 the thigh guy;** And I don’t mean that negatively, it’s amusing, but you’re mean.

 

 **13.56 you;** ,,,, eh

 **13.57 you;** only to those who deserve it (☛´∀｀*)☛

 **13.57 you;** or those i get a fun reaction from like tooru n hajime

 **13.57 you;** theyre like the dog and the dad of the group

 **13.57 you;** most definitely in that order

 

 **13.58 the thigh guy;** :/

 **13.58 the thigh guy;** You’re being mean again ://///

 

 **13.58 you;** gah pls stop using emoticons sawamurasan u remind me of a grandpa whos new to technology when u do it its creepy stob it

 

 **13.59 the thigh guy;** Oh no, please call me Daichi. “Sawamura” reminds me of my father, and the “san” makes it even worse. Please don’t do it.

 

 **13.59 you;** k fine

 **13.59 you;** call me suga then

 **14.00 you;** everyone calls me suga

 **14.00 you;** as in literally everyone

 **14.00 you;** ur hardcore evading my question tho

 **14.00 you;** u a loner as well? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **14.01 the thigh guy;** Oh, right, I forgot 0:)

 **14.01 the thigh guy;** I am single though, have been for a long time. I can’t even remember my last relationship properly, I think it was about three years ago? Four?

 **14.01 the thigh guy;** Let’s just go with three and a half.

 **14.01 the thigh guy;** It didn’t last long. I’ve only been in maybe three relationships all my life, so I’m not very experienced with romance and things like that.

 **14.02 the thigh guy;** You could say I’m not that good at relationships. They all wanted things from me I didn’t want to give them yet and they all ruined it for themselves. I’m not a hook-up kind of guy, I want long-term relationships based on trust and love, not lust.

 **14.02 the thigh guy;** Are you still there? I’m sorry if I came on a bit strong. I know many people nowadays don’t really share my mindset and that’s completely fine, to not care about romance and long-term stuff. It’s whatever you’re most comfortable with that’s best.

 **14.03 the thigh guy;** This was probably a bad time to share stuff like this, wasn’t it? I’m sorry.

 

 **14.03 you;** oh no no no im still here dont worry

 **14.03 you;** yknow id like a relationship like that too but im not rlly made for relationships i guess

 **14.03 you;** ive been in tons of relationships but tbh they never lasted longer than 3 weeks

 **14.03 you;** no right person plus if one ended up ebing tolerable or even nice always wanted immediate assurance of long-term and im not a good person to ask for commitment

 **14.04 you;** not really my thing

 

 **14.04 the thigh guy;** I see, that’s too bad. I’m sure you’ll find someone one day.

 **14.04 the thigh guy;** Actually my lunch break ended four minutes ago, in half an hour I have a training, so I’m afraid I’ll have to go.

 

 **14.04 you;** eh im in no hurry for that

 **14.05 you;** k good luck ill go wake some of the brats (<3) now

**14.05 the thigh guy;** I think you’ll need more luck than I do. I cant even begin to imagine how stressful your job can get.

 

 **14.05 you;** nah snot that bad

 **14.05 you;** the brats r cool

 **14.05 you;** gotta love em

 **14.06 you;** most of the tieme lol

 **14.06 you;** bye daichi

 

 **14.06 the thigh guy;** Yes, bye Suga. Talk to you later?

 

 **14.07 you;** gladly ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Suga caught himself still smiling giddily after he’d put his phone and quickly forced it off his face to be replaced with a smile that was a bit more natural. A bit more…. _normal_.

 

If Akaashi, or even worse, Yaku, were to catch him smiling like that, they’d immediately suspect and accuse him of hiding a secret boyfriend from them, no doubt. They’d interrogate him to no end, using the opportunity to tease _him_ (back) for once.

 

Suga’s smile grew a little wistful. His friends still had hope for him and his commitment issues and ability of finding the most awful and annoying people to date. They said he was ‘still plenty young’ and he ‘just hadn’t met the right person yet’. They believed he’d come around one day, find someone that would be perfect for him, that he still had more than enough time.

 

Suga supposed they were right, but still couldn’t accept it, no matter how easy it sounded. Yes, he was still only twenty-five. He had loads of years until he’d become a wrinkly old man and his hair would go from ash blonde to actual grey, or even balding.

 

The people he’d had dates with had never turned out to be the nicest people, and most of them had just served as a distraction. Suga didn’t even know why he couldn’t commit himself to long-term, it wasn’t like he’d ever liked to sleep around mindlessly. Plus, he’d seen firsthand how great a healthy, loving relationship was, with Tooru and Hajime.

 

It was probably just his stubbornness. That was the only reasonable thing Suga could think of. Had he been a more long-term kind of person, like Daichi, he probably could’ve been in a stable relationship already. Enough people liked him.

 

Suga wasn’t arrogant, but he also wasn’t stupid. He knew people described him as pretty. (Not good-looking. With good-looking, Suga had more… _rugged_ looks in mind. Strong and handsome. A bit like Hajime. Or Daichi, he caught himself thinking. _Ah well, it was true.)_

 

He quickly shook the mental images of the dark-haired man with the broad shoulders, warm eyes, rich, tanned skin and godly thighs off again.

 

He should really get back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to update a first year foursome soulmate one shot and a ibhi bonus chapter here have this instead  
> please leave kudos or a comment if you like it~
> 
> (bTW THANKS FOR 5K+ READS FOR IVE BEEN HIDING IT YEE)


	3. in which suga is tiny but refuses to admit it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an itty bit shorter than the other two but eh

Suga was, once again, bored out of his mind. It’d been two days since the coffee accident, and Daichi and he hadn’t talked after that afternoon. He _could’ve_ been out with friends, but his head had decided it was a good (better) night to _eat itself from inside_ instead.

 

So, yeah, Suga was sprawled out on his bed with a killing headache, playing some useless games on his phone, incredibly bored.

 

Until he got a message from a certain thigh guy. If, later, anyone told him he was blushing, he’d hit them on the head and denied it. There was no one around to deny it to, though, he thought a little bitterly, and didn’t even bother to hide the redness on his cheeks.

 

 **21.17 the thigh guy;** Hey, are you free right now?

 **21.17 the thigh guy;** Sorry if I’m interrupting anything.

**21.18 you;** eh not rlly my headache is very occupying rn

 

 **21.18 the thigh guy;** That’s a big word for someone who can’t even use proper punctuation

 **21.18 the thigh guy;** :-) :-)

 

 **21.18 you;** oh my god please dont ever use a smiley like that again

 **21.18 you;** no noses in smileys thats terrible i beg you dont do it ever again

**21.19 the thigh guy;** What, like this you mean? ;-P :-) ;-) :-) ;-) ;-D

 

 **21.19 you;** my eyES AAH

 **21.19 you;** THEy aRe BLEEdIng

 **21.19 you;** iT BuRSN MAKE IT sToP

 

 **21.19 the thigh guy;** Hahaha you’re so dramatic.

 **21.19 the thigh guy;** Back to the point, I’m sorry for your headache.

 **21.20 the thigh guy;** But I _meant_ to ask if you’re doing anything right now.

 

 **21.20 you;** ohh how scandalous

 **21.20 you;** but dont you think it’s a bit too early to be talking like that

 

When Daichi didn’t reply quickly, like he usually _did_ , Suga started to worry. Was his joke a bit too forward, did he take it too far? Did Daichi even know it was a joke? Had he completely scared him off now?

 

 **21.21 the thigh guy;** Oh my god Suga could you not.

 **21.21 the thigh guy;** I’m laughing out loud and my roommate is giving me very concerned looks (though he has no right to, considering the weird shit he pulls like all the time).

 

 **21.21 you;** ,,,,,

 **21.22 you;** goodness gracious u had me worried there for a sec

 **21.22 you;** also

 **21.22 you;** *le gasp*

 **21.22 you;** a swear word? oh my daichi i never expected u to be this vulgar

 

 **21.23 the thigh guy;** Oh shut up, is shit even a swear word?

 **21.23 the thigh guy;** And, sorry, but what even is *le gasp* supposed to mean?

 

 **21.23 you;** ,,,,,its me gasping in french

**21.23 the thigh guy;** Do you even speak French?

 

 **21.23 you;** ,,,,,

 **21.24 you;** well nvm then

 **21.24 you;** tell me more about your roomie is he nice? a troublemaker?

 **21.24 you;** spiiiilll all the juicy deets to sugamama <(￣︶￣)>

 

 **21.24 the thigh guy;** That’s slightly worrisome, I’m not sure I’m ready to risk his life just to indulge you.

 **21.25 the thigh guy;** Never mind, he just smashed his fourth flower pot of this month. To quote you; He deserves death.

**21.25 you;** oh my fuck the violence, the hate

 **21.25 you;** where did this come from

 **21.25 you;** protective of your plants arent you

 

 **21.25 the thigh guy;** A little bit, maybe.

 **21.26 the thigh guy;** He’s my best friend, I guess, though most of the times he’s either breaking my stuff, his stuff or things at stores which has led him to almost getting arrested multiple times a month.

 **21.26 the thigh guy;** I’ve thought about buying him a leash at least a hundred times. It seems really convenient to me, since I’m always the one who ends up having to save his ass.

 

 **21.27 you;** wow that’s

 

 **21.27 the thigh guy;** No please don’t.

 

 **21.27 you;** kinky

 **21.27 you;** haha oops sorry not so sorry

 **21.28 you;** he seems like a friendly adorable mess

**21.29 the thigh guy;** That’s actually pretty accurate, I’d say. He’s good-looking too, objectively speaking. He’s not at all my type, though. He’s the Bokuto I told you about earlier, I don’t know if you remember..?

 

 **21.29 you;** oh? ;)))))

 **21.29 you;** whats ur type then

 

 **21.30 the thigh guy;** I’m not too sure, actually, Bokuto’s just not it. But, if I’d really have to pick some features I like it’s not too tall (which he is), not too broad (which he is).

 **21.30 the thigh guy;** As for character traits, I’d like a person who is open-minded and nice, which he is, but I’d also like if the person was caring and with Bokuto it’s the other way around; me looking out for him most of the time.

 **21.31 the thigh guy;** What about you?

**21.31 you;** eh i dont rlly have a specific type man

 **21.31 you;** i think

 **21.31 you;** i think i like dark eyes and not too tall (ayy same) since im not too tall myself sads

 **21.31 you;** i also like legs

 **21.31 you;** nice n juicy beefy legs lol

 **21.32 you;** and hes gotta be able to handle me and be nice

 **21.32 you;** hm i guess thats it

 

 **21.32 the thigh guy;** That seems like a pretty specific type to me.

**21.32 you;** ha this is nothing compared to yaku

 **21.33 you;** he likes foreigners cuz hes got a thing for people who speak more than one language

 **21.33 you;** finds the accents hot or smth

 **21.33 you;** and his person needs to be hella tall cuz hes hella small and i dont even know man i dont understand his logics at all

 **21.33 you;** oh and brightly coloured eyes

 **21.34 you;** but there are not that many foreigners in japan who also live in japan and also speak fluent japanese along with another language lol rip yaku

 **21.34 you;** im perfectly content with japanese men lol there should be someone somewhere amirite

 

 **21.34 the thigh guy;** Oh, I know that feeling. Bokuto’s like that too, he could like anyone but he always tells me that for real, true love he has a super specific type.

 **21.34 the thigh guy;** He likes “pretty men with pretty eyes and pretty dark hair, preferably curly because that’s soft, who are kind of tall”.

 

 **21.35 you;** lol that literally sounds like a description of Akaashi

 

 **21.35 the thigh guy;** Just how many best friends do you have?

 

 **21.35 you;** oh theres four

 **21.35 you;** theres iwaizumi hajime and tooru, yaku morisuke and akaashi keiji.

 

 **21.35 the thigh guy;** Iwaizumi Hajime?

 **21.36 the thigh guy;** Wait, I think I know him! Tooru is Oikawa Tooru, right?

 **21.36 the thigh guy;** _Wait_ , they’re the gay couple with the kid?

 

 **21.36 you;** you remembered? and yes, they have a son, tobio

 

 **21.36 the thigh guy;** Woah…

 **21.36 the thigh guy;** I haven’t spoken with them or seen them in ages, I think the last time was in high school.’

 **21.37 the thigh guy;** Damn it, I knew they were together. Guess I was right! :)

 

 **21.37 you;** woah cool thats a pretty big coincidence

 **21.37 you;** maybe we also met once in high school thru volley but just dont remember it

 **21.37 you;** also true, theyve been together for forever already, i bet they also were last time you saw them

 **21.37 you;** akaashi also has a kid but hes a single dad

 

 **21.38 the thigh guy;** Woah, I admire that… So you also have two kids in your group, how old are they?

 

 **21.38 you;** ikr i dont know how he does it but shouyou is a huge sweetheart so that might help

 **21.38 you;** theyre both four, both adopted, shouyou is like half a year older though

 **21.38 you;** aaagh i love shou so much hes like an adorable ball of energy and floof and excitement

 

Suga was surprised by how unsurprised by talking as freely as he was with Daichi. He kind of felt like they could talk about anything, despite only having spoken three times and known each other for two days.

 

Of course Suga didn’t know Daichi that well yet, but beside that it felt like they’d been talking for months instead of just two days. Talking with Daichi just came so easily, it felt like he could trust Daichi with anything. Suga could already feel he and Daichi and he could become very good friends, if the topics they’d already talked about without second-guessing was anything to go by.

 

You didn’t usually talk to a stranger about wanting a stable relationship like they had, right? It wasn’t normal to tell a stranger that easily about his fear of commitment like he had, right? Well, with Daichi, he could, because he’d done so and talked to Suga as well. Daichi had trusted Suga with his preferences and wishes for a good, lasting relationship, so Suga felt like he could trust him back.

 

Suga quickly looked at the clock and realized they’d already been talking for twenty minutes. It had felt like maybe two. Suga smiled to himself. They’d become good friends, indeed. He just _knew_ it. A new message from Daichi pulled him from his thoughts again.

 

 **21.39 the thigh guy;** But you said that Akaashi is Bokuto’s type, right? What is Akaashi’s type? ;)

**21.40 you;** ahh nope nope nice try

 **21.40 you;** im not sure if akaashi even has a type, or even lieks people in general

 **21.40 you;** i mean im all for it itd be good for him with his kid and all and relieve some stress, give him someone to come home to and shit, loosen him up

 **21.40 you;** in all senses of the word

 **21.41 you;** give him some romantic company and love n stuff but i dont think he wants it

 

 **21.41 the thigh guy;** Ah, that’s too bad. Bokuto’s honestly a very good guy, and if anyone would be able to bring love in anyone’s life or ‘loosen them up’ it’d be Bokuto.

 **21.41 the thigh guy;** He’s a hopeless romantic, that guy.

 

 **21.41 you;** sounds like smth for keiji but eh

 **21.42 you;** he rlly doenst want it and thats not smth id force him into

 **21.42 you;** that also wouldnt be fair on bokuto

 

 **21.42 the thigh guy;** “In all senses of the word”, “ _T h a t_ ’s not something I’d force him into?” You make everything sound so sweet but you’re secretly just a little devil, aren’t you?

 

 **21.42 you;** hey i thought we went over this

 **21.42 you;** did we? Idk

 **21.42 you;** i know i said im not that tall but im not little either

 **21.43 you;** pls not u too

 

 **21.43 the thigh guy;** How tall exactly are you then?

 

 **21.43 you;** ,,,,, 174 cms

 

 **21.43 the thigh guy;** Oh, I’m taller! :D I’m 176 centimeters tall.

 

 **21.43 you;** ,,,,,,, dammit not u too

 

 **21.44 the thigh guy;** What do you mean with “you too”?

 **21.44 you;** literally all my friends are taller than me

 **21.44 you;** 2 days ago they legit called me their little suga

 **21.45 you;** like bitch no im (almost) the oldest?

 **21.45 you;** they all deserve death

 

 **21.46 the thigh guy;** Well, it’s not very hard to be taller than you.

 

 **21.46 you;** death, i tell you

 **21.46 you;** dEAtH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope anyone enjoyed it, if so, please make the effort of clicking a kudo button or typing like 2 seconds for a comment thank you <3


	4. in which suga finds a dog and daichi tells about his traumatic experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi there back after fifteen years with a long-ish one

On Thursdays, Suga was _free._ Thursdays meant sleeping in, watching movies (in bed) and then lazing around some more. Thursdays were just like Saturdays and Sundays, except for the fact that he was often even more active in the weekends. Then he hung out with friends, went outside, like the cinema, instead of just staying inside (in bed) all day.

 

Today it was also a Thursday, and a sunny one at that. The last two days it’d been raining all day, so Suga was contemplating to go out. It probably seemed weird seeing it was his free day, but he missed the daycare.

 

He missed the carefree, happy chatting and simple minds of the kids. He missed having to coax them into going to sleep at one p.m. when the sun was shining and they’d rather play outside. He’d been with them for the past three days and would be with them again the next day, like every week, but he still missed it.

 

It wasn’t unexplainable, though. Suga and Yaku had supervised the renovation of the building together, almost six years ago. They’d watched it become the wonderful place it was now with their own eyes, had watched the first children set foot inside.

 

They’d been young, but they had worked hard and done everything they could to keep it standing. They’d had their hands full with managing the kids and the paperwork and the business, until two years later Akaashi came along.

 

From then on, they were with three. They had more time to actually enjoy their work and, with Akaashi’s help, also get enough rest to be able to keep going. Together, the three of them had seen the kids grow up and leave to go to school, had had to say goodbye a too big amount of times, they’d been through rough patches. Now, they were known as one of the best daycares in the area. The daycare was Suga’s baby, so he missed it at all times he wasn’t there.

 

 

In a good mood, he decided to walk to the daycare, since the weather was still nice. About halfway there, he took a shortcut through the park. The sun was warm on his face. The wind still a bit chilly, but the nice sunshine more than made up for it.

 

He stood still for a moment, closing his eyes and savoring the feeling of the pleasant warmth on his face. Loud barking suddenly sounded from his right and he quickly opened his eyes. On Suga’s right was a big dog with short, dark fur. It came bounding excitedly towards Suga, and when he spotted the girl on the other end of the path, also running, the leash trailing behind the dog, Suga realized it must’ve ran away.

 

He quickly stepped in front of the dog, hoping it was friendly, crouching down and – Okay, his plan had been to catch the leash and stop it, but it jumped on Suga and all he could do was catch it. At least it wasn’t running anymore.

 

He wasn’t as big as he’d looked from the distance and up close, Suga could see how well-groomed the dog was. His short fur was evenly cut and he had happy, friendly dark eyes. The dog vaguely reminded Suga of someone, but he couldn’t pinpoint who it was. He quickly snapped a picture of the dog. Maybe he’d remember later.

 

Just when he put his phone back in his pocket, the girl had reached them. “Goodness,” she wheezed, clearly out of breath. “Can’t let him out of my sight for more than two seconds. Thank you so much for catching him! I walk him for a friend sometimes but I keep forgetting his name and he doesn’t really listen to anything else.”

 

Suga smiled at her and stood up, handing her the leash. “It’s no problem, be careful once you’re out of the park. Wouldn’t want to lose him on the road, hm?”

 

The girl smiled as well. _She looked like someone he knew. The dark curls and green eyes… Nah, must be his imagination again._ “Again, thank you so much. And I will be careful. We’ll be going now!”

 

“Bye,” Suga said, before also continuing his walk. Almost at the daycare, he looked at the picture he’d taken of the dog. Looking at the big, warm brown eyes, it suddenly hit him. Had the dog been human, he would’ve looked exactly like Daichi. He quickly sent the picture to Daichi.

 

**12.47 you;** _ image attached _

**12.47 you;** hey look found this dog he reminded me of you

 

Three minutes later, when he stood in front of the door of the daycare, the messages had been delivered but not read. Daichi was probably working. Suddenly Suga began to worry. Wouldn’t it look weird or stalker-ish that a dog he randomly spotted in the park reminded him of Daichi? Wouldn’t that made it seem like he thought of him non-stop?

 

What if Daichi was offended by being compared to a dog?

 

Before he knew it, he’d been pulled inside by Yaku. Akaashi and Yaku (of course, damn it) noticed the probably distressed look on Suga’s face, and Suga felt the looks burning in his back when he put away his coat.  Before any of them could say anything, Suga choked out “I saw a dog and it reminded me of Daichi. I sent it to him with a picture, Is that weird?”

 

It was silent for a little while before the two burst out laughing, Yaku a lot louder than Akaashi. Suga only looked at them, baffled and slightly offended.

 

When they calmed down a bit, Yaku sighed and shot him a mischievous look, wiggling his eyebrows. “So,” Keiji said, low-key smirking at him. “ _Daichi_ , huh? Thinking about him already?”

 

_Fuck._

*******

**13.31 the thigh guy;** Oh, that’s a cute dog.

 **13.31 the thigh guy;** Does that mean you think I’m cute too? ;)

 

 **13.43 you;** um kinda

 **13.43 you;** maybe

 

 **13.44 the thigh guy;** Nice :D

 **13.44 the thigh guy;** Sorry for not reading but I was on duty. I have a short break now.

 

 **13.44 you;** nah sfine

 **13.44 you;** but back to the matter at hand im so embarrassing pls forget that

 **13.45 you;** goodness my friends are being so mean rn i cant

 **13,45 you;** thr not allowed to bully me

 **13.45 you;** i mean cmon only i can do that

 

 **13.46 the thigh guy;** You probably deserve it.

 

 **13.47 you;** tch. probably

 

\---

 

 **17.01 the thigh guy;** Hi, I  just got off

 **17.02 the thigh guy;**  * I just got off from work, and I was wondering.. What even were your friends teasing you about?

 

 **17.01 you;** oh scandalous

 **7.01 you;** oh

 **17.02 you;** forget it theyre dicks

 

 **17.02 the thigh guy;** Is it really so rare for them to tease you that you got upset about it?

 

 **17.02 you;** ,,,,

 **17.02 you;** lol no

 **17.02 you;** theyre just dicks for bullying me when im in my //most vulnerable state//

 

 **17.03 the thigh guy;**?

 

 **17.03 you;** fine so i did smth super embarrassing &stupid

 **17.03 you;** they wont shut up about it and usually im the only one who gets to tease evryone

 **17.04 you;** its /my/ job dammit

 **17.04 you;** they ruined everything

 **17.04 you;** i was v v vulnerable and they used that moment to steal my oNLy job

 **17.04 you;** they deserve deaTH AND DEaTH only

 

 **17.05 the thigh guy;** …….

 **17.05 the thigh guy;** Did I already tell you you’re mean?

 

\---

 

 **19.22 you;** hi im watching a movie and got curious

 **19.22 you;** u ther

 **19.24 you;** yahoo~~~

 **19.25 you;** god no thats toorus thing how disgusting

 **19.27 you;** jesus are you even alive

 

 **19.31 the thigh guy;** No need to call me Jesus, honestly. Daichi works just as well for me. And yes, I’m alive, I was eating.

 

 **19.31 you;** ha ha

 **19.31 you;** sry for bothering you then

**19.32 the thigh guy;** You’re not sorry at all.

 

 **19.32 you;** no

 **19.32 you;** but the thing i wanted to ask

 **19.32 you;** are you readdyyy~~~~

 

 **19.32 the thigh guy;** Please tell me you’re not going to use a sucky movie quote on me, I already endure those enough with Bokuto.

 

 **19.33 you;** aw but u love him

 

 **19.33 the thigh guy;** Maybe if he’s in a good mood.

 

 **19.33 you;** ye sure

 **19.33 you;** i smell liES

 **19.33 you;** bUT                                                  

 **19.34 you;** back tom y question

 **19.34 you;** idk but u seem like a person whod hate on disney and hsm (you brute shame on you) so what kinda movies do u like

 

 **19.34 the thigh guy;** Hey, some Disney movies are pretty good, okay. I’m more one for action movies, though. I don’t really watch movies often.

 

 **19.34 you;** really now

 **19.35 you;** well have to watch mulan and alice in wonderland together 1 day theyre my faves

 **19.35 you;** other than that i loooove movies thatre so bad theyre good

 

 **19.35 the thigh guy;** Mulan and Alice in Wonderland are fine, but please remind me to never watch any other movies with you

 

 **19.35 you;** um rude we could compromise

 

 **19.36 the thigh guy;** Sure you could ;)

 

\---

**23.59 you;** woooh almost time

 **00.02 you;** good morning

 

 **00.03 the thigh guy;** Go to sleep, Suga.

 

 **00.03 you;** oh wow ur such a grandpa

 **00.03 you;** early to bed kids~~~

 

 **00.04 the thigh guy;** It’s better for your health, so yes.

 **00.04 the thigh guy;** Now go to sleep.

 

 **00.04 you;** fine~~ good night

**00.05 the thigh guy;** ….Good night.

 

\---

 

 **7.19 you;** good morning, sleeping grandpa~

 

 **7.20 the thigh guy;** Good morning, Suga.

 **7.20 the thigh guy;** At what time do you have to go in?

 

 **7.20 you;** ah it’s a Friday so i open up

 **7.20 you;** gotta be there bright n early

 **7.20 you;** so around 7.30 I guess what about u

 

 **7.21 the thigh guy;** I start at 9, so I’ll have to leave from my place at 8.40. I suck at cooking though, so I take as much time for breakfast as possible.

**7.22 the thigh guy; Maybe if I cook slowly I don’t mess anything up…**

7.22 you;  how bout ur roomie

 

 **7.22 the thigh guy;** Bokuto woeks in the same department, but he had a night shift so he’s asleep right now.

 

 **7.23 you;** ah

 **7.23 you;** good luck with the breakfast pal

 

\---

 

 

 **7.49 you;** woah woah wait u cant cook?

 **7.49 you;** didn’t guess that

 

 **7.50 the thigh guy;** Barely, can you?

 

 **7.50 you;** i guess, akaashi and i r always forced to cook for the whole group when theyre over

 **7.50 yu;** im also kinda guilty of introducing akaashi to stress baking

 **7.51 you;** I used to do it a lot so im almost like a pro baker at this point

 

 **7.51 the thigh guy;** Wow, that’s pretty cool (and useful). I can barely even cook an egg…

 

\---

 

 **8.25 you;** what do u like to eat maybe i could cook for you once

 

 **8.26 the thigh guy;** Wow, really? I like shoyu ramen

 

 **8.26 you;** thats easy enough to make

 

 **8.26 the thigh guy;** What’s your favorite food?

 

 **8.27 you;** small talk huh?

 **8.27 you;** nice

 **8.27 you;** idk i like spicy food but especially mapo tofu

 **8.27 you;** super spicy fcourse

 

 **8.27 the thigh guy;** …Honestly..

 **8.27 the thigh guy;** You learn something new every day, I guess. Your looks are a lot more deceiving than I thought they were.

 **8.28 the thigh guy;** Like, you look kind and almost motherly? But instead you make dirty jokes, can be extremely mean and provoking, if not a little bit intimidating, you think everyone deserves death and you can survive and even like eating food as spicy as super spicy mapo tofu.

 

 **8.29 you;** ,,, wow you keep a list thats sweet

 **8.29 you;** also you think i look sweet thankssss

 **8.29 you;** thats all a bit creepy if not extremely endearing daichi

 

 **8.29 the thigh guy;** Do you see what I mean.

 

\---

 

 **12.59 you;** oi

 **13.00 you;** hey daichi

 **13.00 you;** daichi

 **13.00 you;** daaaaaaaaaaaaaichi

 **13.00 you;** daichi daichi daichi daichi daichi

 

 **13.02 the thigh guy ;** Something wrong?

 

 **13.02 you;** im on a break entertain me

 **13.02 you;** tell me a story

 **13.02 you;** n make it juicy

 **13.02 you;** what sur biggest nightmare n why

 

 **13.03 the thigh guy;** And why exactly should I trust you with that information?

 

 **13.03 you;** just do it im bored

 

 **13.03 the thigh guy;** Fine, fine. It’s kind of Bokuto’s fault, though, you need to know that before I start.

 

 **13.04 you;** sure sure if that floats ur boat

 

 **13.04 the thigh guy;** Okay so it happened back in high school, in my third year.

 

 **13.04 you;** sounds nice n juicy already, thank bokuto for me

 

 **13.04 the thigh guy;** No I will not, it was awful.

 **13.05 the thigh guy;** Okay, so we had this underclassman Bokuto didn’t really like, and the feeling was completely mutual. He dared the guy to receive every ball Bokuto sent his way, because the underclassman, a second year, said he was a better ace than Bokuto because of his mood swings.

 **13.06 the thigh guy;** Bokuto got really mad at that and said sounding cool wasn’t what made you the ace, you also needed to simply be the best hitter. The second year was convinced his spikes were better because Bokuto’s were, according to him, “worse whenever he felt a little bit down and that’s pathetic”.

 **13.06 the thigh guy;** May I remind you that Bokuto was at that time fourth best high school ace of all Japan and the second year barely a starter.

 

 **13.06 you;** oh wow what a dick

 **13.06 you;** he deserves death

 

 **13.07 the thigh guy;** Suga / _could you not_./

 

 **13.07 you;** sorry not sorry

 

 **13.07 the thigh guy;** I know you aren’t.

 **13.08 the thigh guy;** But okay, so Bokuto got even angrier when he said that because honestly compared to us the second year’s receives were shit and that’s also something an ace needs to be good at.

 **13.09 the thigh guy;** I think being overall good, having the strongest spikes or scoring the most points in whatever way and being able to support the team or rile them up makes you an ace.

 **13.10 the thigh guy;** Bokuto’s spikes were extremely strong and he was the fourth place of the entire country as ace, and if Bokuto’s good at anything it’s riling people up.

 

 **13.10 you;** wait wait wait im only realizing this now but fourth ace? does that imply ur bestie and roommate is bokuto koutarou because holy shit

 **13.10 you;** if so then i saw some of ur matches hes indeed super good

 

 **13.11 the thigh guy;** He is.

 **13.11 the thigh guy;** But back to the story, stop distracting me Suga. Hence, the challenge. Bokuto got pretty mad and really hit the ball a bit too hard. We had a super shitty principal so the second he heard some yelling he came over to check for potential troublemakers.

 **13.12 the thigh guy;** The second year couldn’t  receive the ball at all and it bounced and flew off, right to the principal’s head. I was standing next to him, since I was responsible as captain and he was most probably about to scold me to hell and back.

 **13.12 the thigh guy;** Next thing I know, his toupee flies off from the impact and falls right onto my head.

 

 **13.13 you;** ……………..

 **13.13 you;** oh my gOD

 **13.13 you;** oooh shit holy shit thats fucking golden

 **13.13 you;** please tell me thats a joke

 

 **13.14 the thigh guy;** It’s not. I still get nightmares from the lecture he gave me right after.

 **13.15 the thigh guy;** It was the most horrifying moment of my life.

 **13.17 the thigh guy;** Hello, Suga??

 

 **13.18 you;** sorry sorry i was busy dying

 **13.18 you;** not dying? Idk

 **13.18 you;** i thought i was gonna choke and die from laughing

 

 **13.19 the thigh guy;** Oh my god Suga that’s so mean. I just told you my worst experience ever, just for your entertainment, and you just laugh at me? Not even offer any comfort? It was really horrifying, I’m telling you!

 

 **13.20 you;** hhhahahahhaaaaaahahahhahaha

 

 **13.22 the thigh guy;** Thanks for the sympathy :’)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it!


	5. in which suga is (as usual) a little demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry i am still alive

That following Monday, they met up gaain. Suga actually had liked and enjoyed Daichi’s company very much the previous Friday, and theyd decided on another meet-up that evening.

 

Suga was good with people. They often felt at ease around him. he himself often needed a little more time to get comfortable with people, not fully trusting in the beginning. Daichi was an exception. With Daichi, it felt like they’d already known each other for years.

 

Suga trusted Daichi, and usually he’d think it was foolish to trust someone you only knew for a week, but he and Daichi had texted a lot and everything between them just felt so normal. It didn’t matter what you told Daichi, because Suga knew Daichi would never judge him.

 

With Daichi, it was something you could always be sure of, and that had made the two very close over a short amount of time.

 

Suga still wanted to know more, though. Wanted to hear everything, know everything about Daichi. Things he did when he was younger, things (everything) that had made him the amazing person he was.

 

(He also wanted to know every single seemingly useless detail about Daichi there was, like if he had siblings, or his favorite pair of socks…)

 

“I want to know more about you,” Daichi said, shaking Suga out of his thoughts. They were sitting in a booth, facing each other, both a steaming bowl of delicious noodles in front of them. Suga’s a lot spicier than Daichi’s, of course. “Let’s do it like 20 questions.”

 

Suga sent him one of his most powerful smiles. “Perfect! Me first, though. Do you have any siblings?”

 

Daichi shook his head. ”No, I don’t, but Bokuto might as well be one. He even lived with me for a while when his parents were in the middle of a divorce.

 

Suga’s big smile softened. “That’s really nice,” he said a little wistfully. “I wish I had any siblings.”

 

 Daichi pouted a little, most probably unknowingly. Suga thought it was disturbingly adorable. Way too cute to be attached to such a muscly, broad body like Daichi’s. it did weird things to Suga’s head. _Shouldn’t be allowed._

 

“You ruined my question,” Daichi said, shaking his head a little.

 

“You shouldn’t just copy my questions, Daichi,” Suga scolded with a laugh. “Think of your own questions!”

 

The skin at the corners of Daichi’s eyes crinkled a bit with his loopy smile. Suga had to force himself to look away a little bit, opting to look at his (still the same, still steaming) noodles instead. Why oh why was a grown man so cute?

 

“Fine,” Daichi then sighed, and Suga deemed it safe to look up again. “What are your parents like?”

 

A smile immediately grew on Suga’s face. “They’re amazing, really. They had me when they were both very young; my dad was eighteen and my mom twenty, but they kept me and honestly, they were the best parents I ever could’ve asked for. They’re also really supportive of me still, sometimes even a little too much. They’re currently really set on getting me a good boyfriend.”

 

Daichi smiled again.  “That’s really nice. My parents didn’t mind me being bi either, though I think they don’t realize bi means falling for both men and women instead of just men. They’re convinced I should find myself a boyfriend, they’re kind of forgetting I could also fall for a woman.”

 

Suga forced himself to keep the smile up. Did Daichi maybe like a woman, was that why he talked the way he did about it?

 

Suga low-key felt like hitting himself. _You were supposed to keep this platonic, idiot_ , he told himself. _Now you’ve gotten yourself a dumb crush in just a week and the man is possibly going after someone else. This is not like you, get yourself together._

 

He was very tempted to waste his next question on asking if Daichi liked anyone, but decided not to. “What’s your favorite pair of socks?”

 

___

 **22.57 you;** wow

 **22.57 you;** who would’ve thought th great Sawamura daichi still sometimes peed in his bed when he was 13

 

 **22.58 the thigh guy;** Nooo, Suga, shut up

 **22.58 the thigh guy;** You promised you wouldn’t talk about it any more…

 

 **22.58 you;** …… ya true but daichi come on

 **22.58 you;** this is too good to just let go

 **22.59 you;** i mean who do u take me for

 **22.59 you;** this is a golden opportunity

 **22.59 you;** n im taking it whether you like it or not

 

 **22.59 the thigh guy;** You little bastard…

 **23.00 the thigh guy;** You’re a wolf in sheep clothing, you know that, right? do other people know that? God, I hope they do. They deserve to, as a warning.

 **23.00 the thigh guy;** You should definitely have warning signs, or a card around your neck with “ _a danger to society, please approach carefully and watch your words_ ” on it.

 

 **23.00 you;** everything you say can and most probably will be used against you~~

 

 **23.01 the thigh guy;** Exactly!

 **23.01 the thigh guy;** I think it’d be a great improvement to everyone’s general health and mental stability and/or safety…

 

 **23.01 you;** wow so dramatic

 **23.01 you;** you act like im a ticking time bomb

 **23.01 you; >**:(

 

 **23.02 the thigh guy;** Well, I’ll have to agree with that.

 **23.02 the thigh guy;** You’re at least some kind of bomb, with the way you’re a lot more explosive (read: unpredictable and mean) than everyone thinks you are (you know, since you’re so small and all.)

 

 **23.02 you;** ……..yOU

 **23.03 you;** how dare you seriously

 **23.03 you;** you didnt

 

 **23.03 the thigh guy;** Oh, I did.

 

 **23.03 you;** you. did. not.

 **23.04 you;** oh my god and you say im mean its literally TWO CENTIMETERS DAICHI IM NOT THAT SMALL

 

 **23.04 the thigh guy;** I think you’re forgetting that I am also not considered tall. Plus, you look really skinny.

 **23.04 the thigh guy;** Together with your grey hair, you just look like a grandpa.

 

 **23.04 you;** dAMMIT DAICHI I TRUSTED YOU

 **23.05 you;** cme on man youreeven worse you seem so friendly and trustworthy and shit but youre just a backstabbing biTCH

 **23.05 you;** u ruined everything

 **23.05 you;** shit now i even sound like tooru again i am in desperate need of more sleep

 

 **23.06 the thigh guy;** Already? Old man.

 

 **23.06 you;** older than you ha

 **23.06 you;** show your senior some respect

 

 **23.06 the thigh guy;** ………,,.,.,.,..,..

 **23.06 the thigh guy;** Old, frail, skinny, tiny man.

 **23.06 the thigh guy;** Grandpa.

 

 **23.07 you;** SJDHGFASDKL;JHAK;

 **23.07 you;** thats it im done here

 **23.07 you;** goOODNIGHT LOSER

 

 **23.07 the thigh guy;** Good night gramps, don’t let the rheumatics catch up to you!

 

 **23.08 you;** gOd WhEN Did YoU Get SO hILArIouS hAHahaHAhA IM OUT

 **23.08 you;** fRICK

 

___

**06.10 you;** good morning sleeping biTCH

 

 **06.11 the thigh guy;** what’s going on

 

 **06.11 you;** ha I managed to crack you

 **06.12 you;** NO PUNCTUATION

 

 **06.12 the thigh guy;** Sleeping bitch? What did I ever do to you?

 **06.12 the thigh guy;** Also, why did you text me at six in the morning, are you out of your mind? What the hell.

 **06.12 the thigh guy;** I mean, I was already awake and about to go on my morning run, but you?

 

 **06.13 you;** ooh is that a curse word

 **06.13 you;** ur secretly a rebel arent you daichan

 **06.13 you;** youre crazy, morning runs? how are you still alive?

 **06.13 you;** also please tell me youre shitting me

 **06.13 you;** you cant tell me you already forgot the torture you put me through yesterday night

 **06.14 you;** because thatd be just plain mean

 **06.14 you;** also a lie

 **06.14 you;** didnt your mom ever teach you its bad to lie

 **06.14 you;** tch

 

 **06.15 the thigh guy;** Of course she did, why do you think I said what I did last night?

 

 **06.16 you;** ,,,,,,

 **06.16 you;** i caNT WITH YOU OH MY GOD

 

 **06.17 the thigh guy;** Good morning to you too, Suga. I’m going for my run now.

 

___

 

 **08.01 you;** are you still alive

 

___

 

 **08.24 you;** damn it im at work slaving my ass off you cant tell me you just went back to sleep

 

___

 

 **10.21 you;** DAMMIT

 

___

 

 **11.36 the thigh guy;** Of course I went back to sleep, I had a day off and intend to put that to good use.

 **11.36 the thigh guy;** That means sleeping off my night shifts, which I don’t recall you having.

 

 **11.38 you;** and you still went for a run at six am?

 **11.38 you;** also damn salty in the mornings are we

 **11.38 you;** are you always like this in the morning

 

 **11.39 the thigh guy;** Yes, it’s routine so I do it anyway.

 **11.39 the thigh guy;** Also, kind of. Yes. I’m not at all a morning person.

 

 **11.39 you;** lowkey same but sometimes you just gotta

 **11.40 you;** also if yoURE NOT A MORNING PERSON WHY do you even torture yourself with morning runs at such an awful time?

 

 **11.40 the thigh guy;** It’s refreshing. You should come along one day, it’s really peaceful out at that time.

 **11.40 the thigh guy;** But at the moment I don’t “gotta”.

 **11.41 the thigh guy;** So I won’t.

 

 **11.41 you;** christ just go back to sleep already

 

___

 

 **17.57 the thigh guy;** Oops.

 

 **17.58 you;** oh my god did you seriously sleep until now

 

 **17.58 the thigh guy;** …. Maybe.

 **17.58 the thigh guy;** Ugh but I’m still tired.

 

 **17.58 you;** ha sucks to be you

 

 **17.59 the thigh guy;** Bokuto is at his dad’s place tonight, what should I do? I really don’t feel like getting up for food.

 **17.59 the thigh guy;** Okay, scratch that, I know I can’t get up, even if I tried. My whole body feels like lead.

 

 **18.00 you;** geez do you even know selfcare

 

 **18.00 the thigh guy;** Yes, what do you mean?

 

 **18.00 you;** well no offense but you don’t seem to be doing very well rn

 **18.01 you;** yknow, being so tired you cant even move, even after a full day of sleeping…

 **18.01 you;** you sure you okay?

 

 **18.01 the thigh guy;** Huh? Oooh, no, I’m not like.. Depressed, or anything, or anxious, I just have been taking up a bit too many shifts lately.

 

 **18.02 you;** yeah so u don’t know selfcare

 **18.02 you;** not _proper_ selfcare

**18.02 the thigh guy;** Wait, yes I do? Why do you even think I called in sick today? To rest!

 

 **18.02 you;** well too late obviously, where do you live

 

**18.03 the thigh guy;** _sent a location_

**18.03 the thigh guy;** Wait, Suga, what do you need my address for?

 **18.04 the thigh guy;** Please don’t say you’re doing what I think you’re doing.

 

 **18.04 you;** fine i wont say anything

 

 **18.05 the thigh guy;** Suga, don’t!

 **18.05 the thigh guy;** Sugawara, I mean it, don’t you dare. You don’t have to!

 **18.06 the thigh guy;** You’re not getting my messages? Please don’t tell me you’re actually doing it.

 **18.07 the thigh guy;** Suga?

 **18.10 the thigh guy;** Damn you.

___

 

“Hey, Dai-chan? Which bedroom is yours?” Daichi heard Suga’s familiar voice call out through the further empty apartment. He involuntarily groaned. When did Suga start calling him _Dai-chan_?

 

Apparently, Suga had good ears, because a few seconds later his bedroom door was opened and the silver-haired man smoothly slipped inside.

 

“Damn it, Suga, I told you not to do this,” Daichi groaned as he rolled onto his back and covered his face with his arms.

 

“You really should find a better place for your spare keys, Daichi,” Suga said cheerily. “If you keep it under your doormat, literally anyone could just come in and do whatever they want.”

 

“I know,” Daichi grumbled, “It’s there because Bokuto always forgets his and if I put it anywhere else he wouldn’t be able to find it or remember where it is.”

 

Suga chuckled at that. “I brought us food”

 

Daichi groaned again. He had called Suga mean last night, and to some extent he still was, but Daichi was sure he’d never be able to forget this side of Suga, even when he’d gotten so old he couldn’t even remember Suga’s face.

 

The man was, undeniably and despite all, an absolute angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it!


	6. in which suga and daichi Plan Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not dead......
> 
>  
> 
> .. not completely at least. thanks for the almost 6k on ibhi and almost 1k on this one! were

**11.27 you;** hey hey daichi quick question

 **11.27 you;** do you put milk or cereal first

 

 **13.39 you;** daaichi

 

 **14.12 you;** oh my god what happened

 **14.12 you;** youre not even replying

 **14.13 you;** or reading this

 **14.13 you;** are you dead?

 

 **16.25 you;** oh my god nooooo

 **16.25 you;** rip in peace sawamura daichi

 **16.25 you;** a son, father, text buddy and dead person

 **16.25 you;** he will forever be missed and remembered with love

 **16.26 you;** dont worry youll always be in my heart daichan

 

 **17.52 the thigh guy;** Suga what the Fuck

 

 **17.53 you;** daichi youre aLiVE

 **17.53 you;** nvm my dudes cancel the ceremony

 

 **17.54 the thigh guy;** …….ceremony

 **17.54 the thigh guy;** im not dead?!

 

 **17.55 you;** *le gasp*

 **17.55 you;** oh no what broke you daichi ill break its faces, no matter how many

 **17.55 you;** where the fuck did your punctuation go?

 

 **17.56 the thigh guy;** Probably along with your sanity, wherever that went.

 **17.56 the thigh guy;** How’s life without it, is it working out well for you?

 

 **17.56 you;** fuck

 

 **17.56 the thigh guy;** You know I have a job. Irregular workdays exist, Suga. I can’t just text all the time when I’m on duty.

 **17.56 the thigh guy;** Also, I’m not a father?

 

 **17.57 you;** is this a good moment to tell you im pregnant?

 

 **17.57 the thigh guy;** …….

 

 **17.57 you;** no cmon theres no way you dont know youre the dad friend

 **17.57 you;** its so obvious

 

 **17.58 the thigh guy;** What? No, I’m not.

 **17.58 the thigh guy;** And even if I were, you can’t deny you’re not the mom friend.

 

 **17.58 you;** team dad team dad team dad team dad

 

 **17.59 the thigh guy;** team mom team mom team mom

 

 **17.59 you;** i

 **17.59 you;** AM NOT

 **17.59 you;** NO go aWAY

 

 **18.00 the thigh guy;** Is that a… sensitive topic, I see?

 **18.00 the thigh guy;** Are you maybe… embarrassed?

 

 **18.00 you;** nO

 **18.00 you;** how dArE YOU

 **18.00 you;** thats- im

 **18.00 you;** im not a mom?!

 

 **18.01 the thigh guy;** Of course, of course, whatever you say.

**18.01 you;** on a serious note tho, you didnt answer my question

 

 **18.01 the thigh guy;** Oh, if I put milk or cereal first? Is that very important?

 

 **18.01 you;** very

 

 **18.02 the thigh guy;** Oh. Well, I don’t.

 

 **18.02 you;** hah?

 

 **18.02 the thigh guy;** Yeah I don’t really eat cereal.

 

 **18.03 you;** wHAt

 **18.03 you;** blasphemy

 **18.03 you;** aaaaaand bye tooru god why do i keep sounding like him i dont want to

 **18.03 you;** save me from myself

 **18.04 you;** but you seriously dont eat cereal?

 

 **18.04 the thigh guy;** Not really, no.

 **18.04 the thigh guy;** And you said that earlier as well, about sounding like Tooru. Is that a bad thing?

 

 **18.05 you;** why are you asking me you know him right

 **18.05 you;** hes 25 with the mentality of a kid

 **18.05 you;** i mean not all the time but hes still often like an overgrown child.

 

 **18.06 the thigh guy;** Yes, I used to know him and Hajime, but I haven’t seen either of them in years.

 **18.06 the thigh guy;** Nice to know he hasn’t changed though.

 

 **18.07 you;** yeah hes always been a

 **18.07 you;** how do i say this nicely

 **18.07 you;** a bit of a special snowflake

 **18.07 you;** not only personality-wise but also talent-wise jesus christ

 

 **18.08 the thigh guy;** Yeah, I think that’d be a good way to put it.

 **18.08 the thigh guy;** Oh, you said they had a son right?

 

 **18.08 you;** yeeeesss, tobio!

 **18.09 you;** the adorable little bitch

 

 **18.09 the thigh guy;** What?

 

 **18.09 you;** oh just he comes across as really grumpy and mean but instead its cute causei know he means well

 **18.10 you;** hes also way too salty for his age i dont think thats healthy

 

 **18.10 the thigh guy;** Oh well, you know who his parents are.

 

 **18.10 you;** ……

 **18.10 you;** yeah true

 

 **18.10 the thigh guy;** I wonder if they’d still recognize me,

 **18.11 the thigh guy;** *Or remember who I am. It’d be nice to meet up with themagain one day if they do remember me.

 

 **18.11 you;** well lemme tell you theyre terrible people and sorry buti dont wan to ask them if they still know you cayse then they’ll ask questions and think weird things cause ‘oh how do you know him suga are you 2 a thing’

 **18.12 you;** like literally

 **18.12 you;** they jump to conclusions like thatfirst thing when i talk with someone aside from work thats not them/other friends from our little group.

 

 **18.12 the thigh guy;** …Because its usually true or because you don’t do it often?

 

 **18.13 you;** because if i do i most of the time dont want to or dont like it

 **18.13 you;** i dunno im a pretty social person but people who give me their number usually only do it to flirt with me and i dont want anything like that and i also dont like random hookups all too much cause I have a p busy life and i dont need their flirting

 **18.14 you;** so thats why

 

 **18.14 the thigh guy;** And you do like talking with me?

 

 **18.14 you;** well yeah

 **18.15 you;** youre a nice and fun guy and just genuine yknow. as far as i know your sole purpose isnt sneakily seducing me and i can talk to you about whatever i want to and u respond anyways

 **18.15 you;** and i mean we’re friends now right

 **18.15 you;** or am i being too forward now

 

 **18.16 the thigh guy;** I’d like to think of us as friends, and don’t worry. I’m not at all here to seduce you or flirt with you.

 **18.16 the thigh guy;** It’s probably strange but we’ve only been talking for a bit more than a week, right? To be honest it feels like a lot longer.

 

 **18.16 you;** no thats not weird i feel the same

 **18.17 you;** but thats a good thing right

 

 **18.17 the thigh guy;** I think it is.

 

 **18.17 you;** cool

 **18.17 you;** but back to what i was talking about

 

 **18.17 the thigh guy;** Right, Tobio! I’m actually really curious about him, tell me more.

 

 **18.18 you;** sure hes 4 years old and looks a lot like hajime actually except for the eye-color and tobio has a lot straighter hair and hes more skinny than chubby or big

 **18.18 you;** which makes sense cause hes not their biological child but its really a coincidence i think. he also seems to be copying both their behaviors too much, like a demonic hajime-tooru mix

 **18.18 you;** but thats not what i meant

 **18.19 you;** if you really want to know if they still know you just message them

 

 **18.19 the thigh guy;** Oh no, that’d be awkward if they didn’t remember and a random guy just starts messaging them with “Hey, do you know who I am”.

 

 **18.19 you;** … you have a point

 **18.20 you;** but tobio is actually best friends with akaashis son, shouyou

 

 **18.20 the thigh guy;** …. Are you really sure Bokuto’s not a good option for him?

 

 **18.20 you;** why?

 

 **18.22 the thigh guy;** Well, you said he needed someone to love him right, I think? I’m pretty sure that, knowing Bokuto, if they ever got together, he’d worship the ground he walks on. Plus, Bokuto loves kids to death, he actually really wants one but he’s gay and doesn’t want to adopt one on his own (which would also be bad right now cause he still lives with me) and he’s just a really good guy in general?!

 

 **18.22 you;** i dont know

 **18.23 you;** usually i like setting him up for blind dates for fun cause yeah a partner would be good for him

 **18.23 you;** but bokuto sounds like a Serious Relationship kind of guy and while akaashi isnt a hookup guy i know he probably wont want that now

 **18.23 you;** or ever

 **18.24 you;** like every time i try to get him to go on a date with someone he says he doesnt need/want it

 **18.24 you;** and i get that i can be manipulative and sometimes a bit of a bitch but i dont want for anyone to get hurt and i dont want to force anyone into anything serious that could possibly cause that hurt some day

 **18.25 you;** and im pretty afraid for bokuto getting his heart broken if they went on a date or smth

 **18.25 you;** idk he just feels like an all or nothing person to me and i dont know him but i know akaashi, lots of people have asked him on dates and stuff already but hes very stubborn

 

 **18.26 the thigh guy;** I get it, it was only a suggestion. You’re right about Bokuto being all or nothing though, so you’re probably right about it being a bad idea as well.

 **18.26 the thigh guy;** You’re really a good guy, Suga.

 

 **18.26 you;** thank

 **18.27 you;** buuut yknow what we /could/ do

 **18.27 you;** we could get to know each other a little better and have one big friend gathering one day once i manage to convince the others that we arent together

 **18.27 you;** then they meet there as friends and we don’t do anything

 **18.27 you;** just watching

 **18.28 you;** and well laugh innocently when we see them flounder  and see what happens

 

 **18.28 the thigh guy;** … Still manipulative.

 **18.28 the thigh guy;** I like the idea, let’s do that one day!

 

Suga felt conflicted. Daichi had only made a suggestion, but he couldn’t deny it was a good one.

 

The main reason Akaashi didn’t date was becayse he had developed pretty severe trust issues a few years ago, but if Suga already knew and trusted the guy… Well, Suga didn’t know Bokuto personally, but Daichi did and Suga trusted Daichi. If Daichi said he was a good person, Suga believed him.

 

It wouldn’t be that bad for Akaashi to get himself a boyfriend. It’d be god, even. Probably. For Shouyou as well. Suga knew that, despite Akaashi denying it and insisting they were fine with the two of them. They were, they could be until Shouyou grew up and whatnot, but it could be _better._ For the both of them.

 

But, then again, Akaashi had expressed a dislike the dates Suga ad wanted (offered) to set up for him, so Suga didn’t want to keep pushing him. Akaashi had to stop using his kid as an excuse to not sate, when he knew Suga already knew the true reasons. But, if Akaashi really didn’t want it, Suga wouldn =t push him further.

 

Suga really liked Daichi, and he felt they could become really good friends. There was no doubt he’d one day be introduced to the rest of their group, and maybe Suga could meet Bokuto as well too check what made the guy so amazing for himself.

 

He liked the idea of just introducing them and silently rooting for them from a distance. Maybe they wouldn’t even like each other, maybe they’d become friends, maybe they _would_ be attracted to each other. That was all something to worry about later. Something to worry about _right now_ was what he was going to eat. He really didn’t feel like cooking.

 

 **18.37 you;** hey daichi u still there

 

 **18.38 the thigh guy;**  Yes, is something wrong?

 

Suga thought it was cute Daichi was immediately worrying about him. and he dared say he didn’t act like a dad. _Tch._ Suga knew better.

 

 **1839 you;** nah nothings wrong im just hungry but I don’t wanna cook

 **18.38 you;** have you eaten yet?

 

 **18.38 the thigh guy;**  No, I haven’t.

 **18.38 the thigh guy;** Want to meet up somewhere?

 

 **18.39 you;** yeah i was just about to ask that

 **18.39 you;** lets get some pizza somewhere and watch a movie or something

 **18.39 you;** it feels like a pizza kind of night

 

 **18.40 the thigh guy;** Pizza is fine with me, are we eating it at my place or at yours? Bokuto is home as well.

 

 **18.40 you;** ah you can come to mine ill order in

**18.41 you;** _sent location_

 

 **18.41 the thigh guy;** Great, that’s not too far away. I think I can be there in twenty minutes.

 

 **18.41 you;** kay, see you in 20!

 

 **18.42 the thigh guy;** See you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry for the shitty ending also im not sure i still like this story, should i continue it? it doesnt really feel like anyone else likes it lol


	7. in which daichi is too sweet and poor little suga's heart can't handle it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hha... ha/  
> yes so its been two months i knooow  
> sorry sorry sorry
> 
> but im here now with a very poorly worded chapter seven and i hope with all my heart eight wont take me as damn long

They were sitting next to each other on Suga’s big (but crappy) couch, and for once Suga had no idea what to say or do. There was more than enough space, so why were they sitting so close?

 

Their shoulders touched every time they moved, and Suga had no idea what to do with that information. He wasn’t even sure why it was such a big deal. Or rather, why it felt like a big deal. _Daichi_ didn’t seem to be having any problems with their proximity, probably not even realizing how flustered it was making Suga.

 

And why? He didn’t know. Over what? Basically nothing. Just two shoulders (and knees) sometimes bumping together. Why would that feel intimate?

 

Seriously, he was a lot touchier with his other friends but never had it made him feel like this. He wasn’t sure if he liked it.

 

No. Oh, _hell_ no. Suga was most definitely not exploring that thought.

 

He coughed loudly and stood up, hoping he wasn’t all too red in the face. (He probably was, but hey, a man can dream.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” he told Daichi before storming off. In the bathroom, he quickly closed and locked the and leaned his back against it.

 

What was _wrong_ with him? They were just friends, right? Suga couldn’t possibly have crush on Daichi, right? They’ve known each other for, what… eight days? Nine days? No more than that. Was it possible to develop a crush on someone in such a short period of time? No, right?

 

 _But,_ a nagging voice at the back of his head added, _you’re definitely attracted to him._

_Of course not,_ Suga thought, scolding himself. Yes, Daichi was attractive, but so were his other friends and he wasn’t attracted to them, was he? Daichi just… had very nice thighs and a nice face and shoulders- but that was just Daichi. There was no way around those facts. It didn’t mean anything if Suga liked to look at his physique.

 

Right?

_But even though you know your other friends are all good-looking, all in their own ways, you don’t get flustered with just being close to them,_ the voice insisted. It was driving Suga crazing.

 

Yes, okay, he admitted it, the way he sometimes thought about Daichi was not the way friends usually thought about each other, but Suga decided then and there he wouldn’t let it mean anything. He just wanted to stop thinking about it all, it was giving him a headache.

 

In all honesty, Suga just wanted to go back to the living room, to finish the shitty movie on his shitty couch with good pizza and a very good Daichi to balance it out. He was done worrying about this stuff.

 

Would he be able to forget about it? No, of course not. But he wasn’t Sugawara Koushi if he didn’t at least try. Suga was stubborn enough. Not only to others, but also to himself.

 

In a sudden fit of frustration, Suga felt like crying and screaming and throwing or smashing things at the same time. He breathed in and out a few times, digging his nails into the palm of his hand. He couldn’t alarm Daichi with any loud noises. There was no doubt Daichi would hear them, think of Suga being close to the source of the noise, get worried and come to check up on him.

 

Suga groaned softly to himself. Daichi was just too damn _sweet._ He was ruining Suga. It was _weird_ to think of your friend as amazing, sweet, hot… Admiration and platonic/aesthetical appreciation was okay, but in Suga’s situation…

 

He was definitely taking it too far.

 

Usually the go-to method for overcoming fears of like… the dentist, or something, was imagining them in silly underwear, but Suga was sure that wouldn’t be a good idea.

 

A curse hidden in a blessing. That’s what it was. Suga cursed his traitorous brain.

 

He was probably using the word friend a bit too often. Was it possible to be suspicious of yourself?

 

Suga shook his head. This wasn’t helping him in any way. At all. He flushed the toilet, took a few deep breaths, unlocked the door and went back to the living room.

 

Upon Suga’s entering, Daichi looked up from his phone with a worried frown. He grabbed the remote, pressing play. So- he’d paused it before, for Suga.

 

Why did everything Daichi did have to be so _sweet?_ In the one (and a little) week they’d known each other and had been talking, all Daichi had been was nice. Even when Suga sometimes could come across as snappy. Daichi was always friendly, and patient, and caring and it made Suga’s heart heavy with something he couldn’t decipher.

 

“Is everything okay?” Daichi asked when Suga sat down (a little further away from him than before).

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You were in there for a pretty long time,” Daichi said, not taking his eyes off Suga. “I was getting worried.”

 

Suga smiled widely at Daichi and even offered a small chuckle. “No, no, don’t worry, everything is fine. I was just thinking for a bit.”

 

“Hmm,” Daichi replied, putting his attention back on the tv. The weak colored light it gave off casted a nice glow on Daichi’s face and Suga could look at him for ages.

 

This man was going to be the death of Suga.

 

___

 **23.19 the thigh guy;** Are you sure everything is fine?

 **23.20 the thigh guy;** You were pretty quiet after you came back, did I do or say something wrong?

 

 **23.21 you;** nonononono dw

 

 **23.21 the thigh guy;** Dw?

 

 **23.21 you;** old man lol

 **23.21 you;** dont worry

 

 **23.22 the thigh guy;** Then what does that say about you? You’re older than me. That makes you a grandpa.

 

 **23.22 you;** oh please

 **23.22 you;** if anyone is a grandpa its you, you dad. dont even try t denyit

 

 **23.23 the thigh guy;** Grandmother, then

 

 **23.23 you;** nO  DONT EVEN go there

 

 **23.24 the thigh guy;** Hey, Suga, I was serious okay? Are you really sure I didn’t do anything to offend you? Because if so you should really tell me.

 

 **23.24 you;** daichi srsly i was serious too

 **23.24 you;** u didnt do anything you were perfect

 **23.24 you;** are you eveb capable of offending people

 **23.24 you;** I just had a lot on my mind tonight, dnot worry

 

 **23.25 the thigh guyl;** Okay, if you’re sure. Then good night.

 

 **23.25 you;** night

 

___

 **02.34 the thigh guy;** Okay there was something bothering me so I’ll just say it here and now so I can maybe finally sleep; I know you probably have a lot of friends who you’ve known for a lot longer and are a lot closer with, so if anything you’d probably go to them first, but know you can always, always come to me if something is bothering you. I can’t promise I’ll always be of good help, but I promise I’ll always try. So I guess that’s me saying that if you trust me you can always tell me what’s on your mind. I won’t judge you, really. I really trust you, so I hope you can return those feelings.

 

 **02.39 the thigh guy;** Yeah sorry, I really needed to get that off my chest, because I really think something is bothering you or at least bugging you, and you probably think you can’t tell me, and I understand if it’s because you don’t want to but please don’t hold back because you don’t want to bother me or think I don’t care about you, because I do. If you want to, I’m here. I also know just a week is a bit short to trust someone with everything, but if you don’t trust me enough now I’ll wait for when you do trust me enough or we know each other better. Nothing is irrelevant.

 

 **02.49 the thigh guy;** By the way, you don’t have to respond to all this, this is just me dropping my thoughts.

 **02.49 the thigh guy;** I have no idea where I’m going with this so I’ll go to bed now and hope I can fall asleep now :)

 **02.50 the thigh guy;** Sooooo…..

 **02.50 the thigh guy;** Good night, Suga. And good morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you at least liked it a little bit since you told me to continue with this story,,,,
> 
> please leave kudos and/or a comment!


	8. in which suga finally Admits things and daichis sweetness knows no limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> including a tiny surprise pov switch because i want to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh probably didnt expect me back so soon after the two months between 6 and 7 ehhehe

When Suga woke up, he was greeted with six messages from Daichi and two from Yaku. He frowned. Yaku usually didn’t use private messages; most of the time he just said whatever he wanted to say in their group chat. Also, didn’t Daichi go offline at the same time as Suga last night?

 

He yawned and got up, slowly getting dressed while checking his other notifications. Then he opened his messaging app, reading Daichi’s messages first.

 

They were sent at two AM, and were very long.at the sight of the perfect punctuation and grammar, Suga chuckled. Two AM and Daichi still typed like he was writing an essay.

 

The content of the messages made his smile disappear for several reasons, the first being that Daichi had been able to see through him with minimal effort. The second thing that Suga didn’t like, was that Daichi _hadn’t been able to sleep_ because of the worry eating at him.

 

Suga shook his head, eyes wide, while putting the milk away and picking up the bowl with cereal. Daichi really was too caring for his own good, and Suga felt bad about it.

 

Daichi had been so worried he couldn’t sleep for three hours. Only because Suga was being such an idiot. Because Suga couldn’t properly keep his thoughts to himself, he had made Daichi worry about him. Suga felt extremely guilty. Guilty for making him worry in the first place, but also because he knew Daichi had been tired and needed all the sleep he was able to get.

 

The thing he felt the worst about though, was that he _liked_ it. He liked the feeling of someone worrying over him. Of course, his friends were always there for Suga when he needed them, but he never went to them because his problems hadn’t been bad enough for that, he felt.

 

He never had to go to Daichi. Despite knowing Suga for such a short time, Daichi saw something was up and went to Suga instead of waiting until he came to him. Daichi approached Suga, confronting him about his feelings and making him think and want to talk about them.

 

Suga felt like shit for the thought, but he loved it. Loved having someone who felt like he needed to assure him of having someone he could trust at two AM. He loved having someone who worried about him, loved that that someone hadn’t needed a word from Suga, but had noticed by himself.

 

He liked Daichi.

 

Once Suga admitted it to himself, he realized it didn’t shock him as much as it probably should’ve. It actually made sense; after all he’d been attracted to Daichi since day one, and in just two weeks it’d already grown into a lot more than just physical attraction.

 

Yes, Daichi was ridiculously handsome, but the second he opened his mouth he turned into this sweet, caring dorky person and Suga was weak.

 

He was not at all planning on telling Daichi anytime soon.

 

He wanted to see, and wait if it grew stronger or died down. If it died down, they’d just stay good friends. If it grew stronger and bigger and _more,_ he’d try to find out if the feelings were possibly returned, and only _then_ , he’d confess. If Daichi didn’t like him back, he’d simply get over it.

 

Suga grabbed a clean spoon and began eating his cereal, opening Yaku’s messages. He’d reply to Daichi later, he first needed to let it all sink in a bit longer.

 

(He wasn’t that shocked, but it was still a pretty big deal to realize and accept it when you like someone.)

 

 **23.57 smol and angry;** suga help me

 **23.58 smol and angry;** I really need help and advice from someone and I trust you and Akaashi the most with this shit but Akaashi has no experience at all on this matter so I need you

 

Just as he was reading it, new messages came in.

 

 **07.45 smol and angry;** oh thank god you read them

 **07.45 smol and angry;** really istg don’t tell anyone about this ill kill you if anyone else hears of this

 **07.46 smol and angry;** and don’t be a dick about it this is serious

 

 **07.46 you;** kay calm your tits mori whats up

 **07.46 you;** and i promise i wont tell anyone

 

 **07.46 smol and angry;** okay, thanks. So I recently made a new friend

 **07.47 smol and angry;** but I like him now so Im screwed

 

 **07.47 you;** ….

 **07.47 you;** mori,,,, buddy,,,,

 **07.47 you;** you liyerally picked the WorST person ever to talk to about this im in the same boat

 

 **07.48 smol and angry;** for real

 

 **07.48 you;** yup

 

 **07.48 smol and angry;** … we have a problem

 **07.48 smol and angry;** who is it?

 

 **07.49 you;** lol no you first

 

 **07.49 smol and angry;** you really promise you wont tell anyone?

 

 **07.49 you;** yeah

 

 **07.50 smol and angry;** okay okay so I met him like a month ago, at the daycare, when you and Akaashi left early. Only yuuki, yknow the shibayama tiny cute one with black hair was still there and they guy was apparently yuuki’s half sibling and he somehow exactly fits my type

 **07.50 smol and angry;** so his dad was russian and his mom japanese but he died and his mom remarried to a japanese guy so thats how he and his sis are half russian and not named shibayama but still family

 

 **07.51 you;** jesus you learned his entire lifestory already

 

 **07.51 smol and angry;** no but suga for real hes tall and annoying as hell but somehow its really cute and I think I like him

 

 **07.52 you;** lowkey relatable, all of that. i made a friend 2 weeks ago and u really cant tell anyone about this either but hes like really handsome and lowkey intimidating but hes legit the sweetest and caring and a huge dork and its so _cute_

 **07.52 you;** also the legs. damn.

 **07.53 you;** but its been really short so now im seeing if its legit or just me being thirsty for a friend

 

 **07.53 smol and angry;** so we actually are in the same boat, huh.

 **07.53 smol and angry;** well I don’t know about your guy but lev is denser than a brick wall and honestly so am I so that’s probably not going anywhere anytime soon

 

 **07.54 you;** so you do know that about urself

 **07.54 you;** idk i dont think daichi is rlly dense just a bit oblivious sometimes

 **07.54 you;** but i kinda wanna test the waters soon

 

 **07.55 smol and angry;** oh you could try telling him you like someone and see how he reacts

 **07.55 smol and angry;** and don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about you either

 

 **07.55 you;** cool thanks

 **07.55 you;** might try that

 **07.55 you;** b etter than keeping everything to myself cause weve been meeting up pretty often

 

 **07.56 smol and angry;** you go get your man, I’ll go get ready for work

 

 **07.56 you;** kay see ya

 

 **07.56 smol and angry;** see you

 

***

 **07.58 you;** good morning

 **07.59 you;** i just read your messages and im not sure what to say

 **07.59 you;** thanks for worrying over me but you really don’t have to daichi

 **07.59 you;** i was just thinking about some things ive been realizing lately which probably made me seem not okay but im honestly doing fine

 **07.59 you;** its just that i think i like someone but im not sure and i also dont know if he returns my feelings sooo

 **08.00 you;** so i was just thinking about that for a bit yesterday, thats all

 

**___**

**09.18 the thigh guy;** Good to know you’re okay. Can I help you with the person you like, though?

 **09.18 the thigh guy;** Can you tell me who it is or it that classified information?

 

 **09.20 you;** nah thats a bit too classified sorry

 **09.20 you;** but its fine ill figyre it out

 

 **09.21 the thigh guy;** Okay, but if you change your mind on that and need help, I’m here!

 

___

Suga groaned loudly, alerting Yaku. “What’s wrong?” the latter asked, trying to balance one kid on his hip and another on his other arm.

 

“I told him I like someone and he just reacted like he always would,” Suga said. Daichi really was oblivious sometimes, though to his credit Suga wasn’t being obvious right now. He wouldn’t be able to deduce that it was him Suga liked from those texts, but this also wasn’t the answer Suga was hoping for. (Not that what he had been hoping for had any chance to actually happen..)

 

Yaku grinned. “Really? What did he say?”

 

“He just said ‘oh really’ and then started with the ‘if you need help you can ask me’. He doesn’t realize anything at all, or he just doesn’t care.”

 

“He sounds like something,” Yaku cackled, “very useful, very sad, but put your phone away and make yourself of use here.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Suga sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket. “Back to work we go.”

 

___

 **17.34 you;** just got off work and i have a few teensy weensy questions

 **17.34 you;** about liking someone

 

 **17.38 the thigh guy;** Fire away! I might not be the most experienced person either, but maybe a different perspective can be of help.

 

 **17.38 you;** thanks dai

 **17.38 you;** but how are you 100 p sure you actually like someone an arent just attracted to them or like their looks

 **17.39 you;** cause i have no clue if im attracted to him or my feelings are legit

 

 **17.39 the thigh guy;** Don’t worry, first of all, your feelings are always legit. It’s okay to not be sure of what exactly they mean.

 **17.39 the thigh guy;** But I don’t really know the answer to that myself. Maybe use your imagination?

 **17.40 the thigh guy;** Try to think of him and how it’d be without him, or maybe try making up scenarios in your head in which you do everything you want to do with him?

 **17.40 the thigh guy;** Haha sorry if that was useless, but you could try it?

 

 **17.41 you;** those areactually pretty good ideas ill try it

 **17.41 you;** thanks for even bothering wth me in the first place dai : )

 

 **17.41 the thigh guy;** It’s no big deal.

 

****

 **23.58 koushi;** kay fuck i did it like all of it

 **23.58 koushi;** everything you told me to try*

 **23.58 koushi;** and it worked lol it was so gay?

 **23.58 koushi;** but good and yep i definitely like him

 **23.59 koushi;** you really helped a big deal dai

 **23.59 koushi;** im glad we kept talking after the whole sweater thing, youre a really good friend : ))

 

 **00.15 you;** I’m glad you found out, I’m happy to be of help!

 **00.15 you;** Good luck confessing!

 

 **00.17 koushi;** whaaaat no i could never

 

___

 **00.18 you;** bo? Are you up? Sorry for disturbing you when you’re on the job, but you remember the guy I told you about?

 

 **00.19 bo;** sfine bro i do remmnerb

 **00.19 bo;** whats up

 

 **00.19 you;** Well he just told me he likes someone.

 **00.20 you;** and I’m 100% sure it’s not me, he even came to me for advice. But I think I like him now, so I’m in trouble.

 

 **00.20 bo;** omg what did u do

 

 **00.20 you;** What do you think, I gave him advice of course. He’s really come to mean a lot to me and I know he wasn’t happy Thursday. I’m already thankful he came to me about it.

 

 **00.20 bo;** oh daichi, daichi

 **00.21 bo;** YOURE LEGIT TOO NICE

 **00.21 bo;** seriouslu Wjat have tou gotten yourself into……

 

___

[tumblr](http://astinaea.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there hope ya liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did or not and just want to say something thats cool too
> 
> also drop by on my tumblr and send me a message on what you wanna see next cause 9 and 10 are already drafted but after that im eMpTY  
> http://astinaea.tumblr.com/
> 
> (I CANT figure out how to do a click link think in the notes so i just put it in the story above this suck it up)


	9. in which they finally get their shit together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to post on valentines day which i almost failed but hey its still (barely) valentine here so i'm good
> 
> the next update will probably take a while again (sorry) because i kind of want to participate in the hq brofest while i still have some time for that
> 
> AND WE HIT 20K WORDS whoop this gonna be over 30 k again probably cause i still have like 5 or 6 chaps to go

_“What have you gotten yourself into?”_

 

Good question. What the hell _was_ Daichi doing? He was letting the person he (really) liked walk away with someone he didn’t know, on the advice he himself had given Suga, without Suga even knowing about Daichi’s own feelings.

 

Daichi knew that if he planned to tell Suga, he’d surely want to chicken out at the last second, but he also wasn’t the person to let something like this just happen. Things as big as this couldn’t be left unspoken. Suga deserved to know about Daichi’s feelings, deserved the opportunity to reject him, maybe even as a friend.

 

Daichi didn’t know how Suga would react. He also had no idea how to actually tell Suga. Confessing a hidden crush on someone wasn’t something you could just spring on the person. Daichi scoffed at himself as he imagined how that conversation would go.

“Hey, how’s the weather?” “Oh, great, just like my huge-ass gay crush on you, but you like someone else so I don’t know what to do, how have you been lately?

 

You just didn’t. So, Daichi didn’t, wouldn’t either.

Then his phone vibrated with new incoming messages. It was Suga. Daichi was almost afraid to look.

 

 **18.29 koushi;** hi dai can i ask u something

 

Daichi sighed. _Here it goes_ , he thought, and opened the message to type back a reply.

 

 **18.30 you;** Of course, what’s the matter?

 

 **18.30 koushi;** you see

 **18.30 koushi;** jfc why am i getting so nervos over this

 **18.30 koushi;** i want to confess

 **18.31 koushi;** there. that

 

 **18.31 you;** You want to tell the guy you like him? That’s good!

 

Hypocrite, Daichi thought to himself. Take up your own advice for once.

 

 **18.31 koushi;** i mean yes but how

 **18.31 koushi;** how would you want to be confessed to dai

 **18.32 koushi;** im goin off on a limb here

 

The question took Daichi a bit off guard. How _would_  he want to be confessed to? _By you, that’s enough,_ his mind supplied, but he quickly shook it off. That would be very inappropriate for the situation they both were in. If there was anything Daichi didn’t want, it was to make the matter even more complicated for Suga than it already was.

 

 **18.36 you;** Oh wow… I don’t really know? I’ve never thought about it like that.

 

 **18.36 koushi;** that sure took u a long time

 

 **18.36 you;** I know, sorry. Like I said, I’ve never thought about it like that. But I think I would prefer the person to be honest about it and just tell me to my face that they like me, and what they want from me in the future

 **18.37 you;** I think?

 

 **18.37 koushi;** so u mean like ‘daichi i relly admire you becayse youre very sweet and handsome pls be my boyfriend’

 

 **18.37 you;** ….It sounds embarrassing when you say it like that.

 **18.38 you;** Ugh you bully you know exactly what I meant.

 

 **18.38 koushi;** ‘I’m awaiting your response Daichi, please tell me whether you’d be up to being my significant other or not.’

 

 **18.38 you;** The punctuation is creeping me out a bit.

 **18.38 you;** It’s probably better to not base it off me but the person you’re aiming to confess to anyway, it’s different for everyone. I think you also could think of how long you’ve known each other, how you interacted before this…

 **18.39 you;** But please don’t do it using ‘sweet’ and ‘handsome’ as only reasons why you like them because if you want to go honest those aren’t very clear descriptions…

 

 **18.39 koushi;** then hwta do i do, literally everything i like about him?

 

 **18.39 you;** That would probably be more romantic and genuine than ‘sweet and handsome’, yes.

 

 **18.41 koushi;** he and i havent met up in real life that often but weve spoken a lot and hes always super supporting of whatever i do, makes bad jokes with me, is ridiculously good looking, especially when he smiles and he just makes /me/ smile and god /his smile/ and hes jst sucha big dork i really like him a lot and fuck this is making me emo

 

 _Well, that’s two of us,_ Daichi thought bitterly, his heart heavy and his sight slowly becoming more and more foggy even though he tried to fight it. _Fuck,_ it wasn’t supposed to hurt this much. That was not at all how Daichi had planned for this to go. He’d advice Suga, get him his boyfriend and continue with his life, probably either die alone or stay with Bokuto forever or maybe find someone else-

 

Oh, who was he fooling. There was no gentle way out of this for him anymore, and he knew it.

 

That didn’t change that he felt like shit. He was supposed to be happy, happy Suga had found someone who made him happy. In reality, all he wanted to do was cry like a fucking _baby_ while cuddling up to Bokuto because the person he loved was going to be in a relationship with someone else.

 

..

 

Oh. Love- did Daichi love Suga? He took one quick look at his reflection, his hair disheveled from running his hands through it so much and his eyes red and damp. Damn, he was a mess, and all because of just that one man. Sugawara Koushi.  Damn him.

 

Daichi then realized he had yet to respond and braced himself for the words that were -undoubtedly- going to hurt. He forced himself to type them out anyway. For Suga, because he deserved it. For Suga.

 

 **18.44 you;** Yeah, that’s actually really good, just tell him that?! When are you planning on doing it?

 

 **18.45 koushi;** dai

 **18.45 koushi;** what are you talking about daichi

 

 **18.45 you;** Oooh no, no way you’re getting out of this now, you said you were going to confess!

 

 **18.45 koushi;** ohmygoooooddd this s actually happening whyyyy

 

 **18.46 you;** C’mon Suga, I’m supporting you! You can do it, just tell him all those things you said to be on here and you’ll be fine, no doubts.

 

 **18.47 koushi;** okay no you arent fucking with me right now are you daichi

 **18.47 koushi;** because this is not my idea of fun

 **18.47 koushi;** this cant be real wow

 

 **18.47 you;** What?

 **18.48 you;** Look, you really have no reason to be nervous. You’re an amazing, wonderful guy and the man would be an absolute idiot if he didn’t accept.

 

 **18.48 koushi;** oh my god so you weren’t kidding

 **18.48 koushi;** dont you get it?

 

 **18.48 you;** Suga, what’s wrong, what do you mean?

 

 **18.49 koushi;** no dai forget about it

 **18.49 koushi;** forget i ever even said anything it doesnt matter

 

 **18.49 you;** Wait, what? Suga for real, what’s wrong? Did I say something? Please tell me if it’s something I said so I can fix it?

 **18.50 you;** Suga?

 **18.53 you;** Suga I mean it

 **18.55 you;** please tell me whats wrong?

 

 **18.56 koushi;** aaagh fine want to know what the problem is? its indeed you because you are too fucking blind to see it?!!

 

 **18.56 you;** What are you talking about? I really don’t get it, but if it’s something I did I’m really really sorry if I hurt you, I never meant to hurt you in any way!

 

Finally the tears that hadn’t been able to come out earlier started dropping down his cheeks. At first, he didn’t even notice, until one fell on his phone screen, blurring the last angry message Suga sent him. A buzz alerted him of a new message. Daichi laughed to himself. He wiped the screen and his eyes, now again able to read the messages on the screen.

 

 **18.58 koushi;** it wasnt something you did, exactly, youre just too fucking oblivious to see the actual problem when its right in front of you

 

 **18.58 you;** That’s apparently so, Suga. Then explain it to me, so I do know what I’m ‘too oblivious to see’.

 

 **19.01 koushi;** fine

 **19.01 koushi;** this would come back to bite me in the ass sooner or later anyway

 **19.01 koushi;** no escaping it im afraid

 **19.02 koushi;** fuck this is hard

 

 **19.02 you;** Take it easy. I’m not in a hurry, as long as I do get to know whats bothering you tonight.

 

 **19.02 koushi;** okay daichi, here we go

 

 **19.02 you;** Here we go?

 

 **19.03 koushi;** ever thought of the possibility that the things i sent you werent to practice on you but actuallt meant for you

 **19.03 koushi;** like surprise but that actually was my confession because you sure mean a great deal to me daichi, and its been short but i really really like you.

 

Daichi felt his breath hitch in his throat. Was he-

 

 **19.04 you;** Wait a second, you were confessing, as in, _actually_ confessing, to me?

 

 **19.04 koushi;** well yeah

 **19.04 koushi;** but i already understand your answer on this so leave it, daichi

 **19.04 koushi;** ill get over it soon i promise

 

 **19.05 you;** No no, wait, confessing to someone means liking that person. You don’t like me like that, right?

 

 **19.05 koushi;** wow, daichi

 **19.06 koushi;** this is why i didnt want to tell you, and why i told you to forget about it. you obviously dont feel the same way and if youll still have me as your friend i dont want my stupid feelings to get in the way of that. ill get over you.

 

 **19.06 you;** No, Suga, please don’t say things like that?

 

 **19.06 koushi;** daichi, stop it, i get it okay

 **19.06 koushi;** i really dont want to do this right now

 

 **19.07 you;** Suga wait, you’re misunderstanding me

 

 **19.07 koushi;** daichi, I’m serious now. Drop it. I’m not doing this now.

 

 **19.07 you;** But I like you too?

 

 **19.07 koushi;** oh so now you’re mocking me.

 **19.08 koushi;** very funny, i didnt peg you to be the type to pull shit like that

 

 **19.10 you;** Woah, no? Suga, I said those things earlier because I believed you would never like me back? When you told me you liked someone else and was going to confess to him soon, you could’ve as well ripped out my heart and stomped on it. I actually cried when you told me about how happy he makes you, okay? I never cry, but hearing that someone else was the person I so badly wanted to be for you made me cry. Because you’re that person for me and I thought I’d lost all my chances to ever be that person for you without even getting the chance to tell you anything. I forced myself to give you advice, because you deserve happiness, everything, whatever and if that means you’re with someone else I’m okay with it. At least, that’s what I thought, until the thought alone almost made me cry again? I really, _really_ like you Suga.

 

 **19.12 koushi;** oh my god

 **19.12 koushi;** daichi please please tell me this is not a sick joke

 **19.12 koushi;** please tell me this is serious

 

 **19.12 you;** As serious as I could possibly be… Please accept me, Suga.

 

 **19.13 koushi;** oh my god

 **19.13 koushi;** oh my od oh my god oh my god o h my god

 **19.13 koushi;** daichi I want to hit you

 **19.14 koushi;** you fucking dork you made me cry

 **19.14 koushi;** god

 **19.14 koushi;** please please please be my boyfriend?

 

 **19.15 you;** What do you think, of course!

 

**Incoming call – koushi**

Daichi didn’t think he ever accepted a call as fast as he did then.

 

“Hi, boyfriend,” Suga said in the receiver, his voice tinny but full of emotions.

 

“Hi, boyfriend,” Daichi replied, choking up a little bit again. God, he really needed to get his emotions in check. He had never even thought of how satisfying it’d be to have this all worked out, to be able to actually call Suga his _boyfriend,_ and Daichi got the idea that Suga felt the same way right now.

 

“Oh,” Suga said softly, which kind of answered Daichi’s wondering. He heard a soft, half-hearted sniff through the phone.

 

 “I- I didn’t think I’d be this happy to hear you call me that,” Daichi admitted. A weak chuckle came from Suga’s end.

 

“I never thought it’d feel this good to say it,” he confessed in return.

 

“I really, really like you, okay?” Daichi said, suddenly feeling the incredible urge to say it at loud. Next time they’d meet, he’d tell Suga again and again and again, as often as he wanted to hear it and as often as Daichi wanted to say it, face to face. In person.

 

“I really, really like you too,” Suga replied softly. Daichi could feel the smile Suga was, _had to be,_ wearing right now in his bones and he _loved_ it. Loved every single second of it.

 

They both enjoyed the relieved, happy and light silence for a little while.

 

“Let’s go on a date?” Suga then asked, a bit out of the blue.

 

“I’d love to,” Daichi replied, feeling his own smile grow bigger and bigger. This was real. This was happening, it was _real._ Suga- amazing, wonderful, beautiful, sweet, cunning Suga- liked Daichi just as much as Daichi liked him. Daichi made him happy, he thought Daichi was good-looking as well, they were _boyfriends_.

 

This couldn’t be real. This had to be a dream.

 

“Is this a dream?” Daichi asked out loud, too deep in thought to notice until he heard Suga’s airy chuckle filter through the receiver.

 

“God, Daichi, you’re such a _dork._ No, this isn’t a dream, don’t worry.” Daichi felt his cheeks heat up. He could feel Suga’s smirk without needing to see him.

 

“So, when?” Daichi asked to change the topic. “I think I’m free next Thursday, I thought you were as well?”

 

“I am,” Suga replied smugly. _Oh god, no._ “How adorable of you to memorize my schedule, _Dai-chan_.”

 

Just what had he gotten himself into again?

 

\---

 **19.59 you;** Bo?

 **20.00 you;** You remember the guy I like who I told you about? And that he was going to confess to someone?

 

 **20.02 bo;** oh no what did you do

 

 **20.02 you;** Why are you immediately thinking it was me who did something

 **20.03 you;** But hey, turned out the guy he was trying to confess to was

 **20.03 you;** Me?

 

 **20.03 bo;** oh myt fposf OH MY GOD TAGTS SO AWSKME

 **20.03 bo;** LIKE HOW

 **20.03 bo;** WOAH

 **20.04 bo;** and now what?

 

 **20.04 you;** Now I have a boyfriend?

 

 **20.05 bo;** KJSKSDAL;SAJLKD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya liked it, i know where i want this to go but i dont know how just yet  
> also note how super awkward i am at writing dates and kissies ill probably avoid that as much as possible sorry
> 
> leave a comment with literally anything or kudos or something if you liked it, bye

**Author's Note:**

> the ending scene of chapter one takes place at the ending of ibhi chapter 1, just before tooru and hajime leave for work. the restaurant scene of the beginning of ibhi chapter 2 wont appear in this story, i dont want to have to repeat too much cause im afraid itll get a bit repetitive then for the people who first read ibhi.


End file.
